Leaving a Dead World
by Cadaver1041
Summary: Grey Mann won. The remnants of the mercantile team decide to jump ship and land in a new dimension. This is the story on how nine individuals can mess up a single time line severely. May have themes that are disturbing to some. Friendship will come later, for now just introductions. Hiatus due to lack of inspiration for this story. Will come back to it within a few months.
1. Prolouge: Leaving a Dead World

**Author's Note: Even though I would rather not start this cross over with an author's note, I do need to say that this prologue may take a few chapters before we start focusing in on the plot. This first part actually has nothing to do with RWBY-verse, just how the hell a bunch of psychopathic mercenaries were able to enter the RWBY-verse. Well, let's get started then.**

 **(:)**

Trapped inside the respawn room, an ironic way to die. All that's between the six of us and a metallic death machine with rockets and bullets was a single garage door, so apologies if I seem a bit… worried. Well now that I think of it, I am surprisingly not actually that concerned. That's a bit fun-

"Scout!" Barked the voice through my yellow headset, "We need you and the Medic to get to Red Base immediately! Leave the others to defend the point!" Dammit Soldier, don't you understand that I can hear you fine?

"Got it, thanks Soldier. See you guys in a few. Hey the rest you guys, stay here, alright. Kay thanks. Oh yeah Medic, hook on to me we gotta go."

Medic adjusted his damned thick glasses and shot the medi-beam onto me. At least with the Quick-fix,a device the mad doctor made, he would be able to keep up with me. For once. The German madman got his lucky day because apparently RED team needs their loans back. Out into the fray we go.

(:)

Two men, a Boston punk with a red shirt, cargo pants, knee high socks, cleats, headset, and batter's cap and bat, and a German wacko in a _lightish red_ lab coat ( _definitely_ not from washing it with the bloodstains still in it), red operating gloves, pants, boots, and vacuum-cleaner-looking device spraying this red beam, ran out from shelter and into the carnage of thousands of robots. These two idiots for hire dead sprinted across the battlefield and into a similar base with a red color scheme instead of the other bases' blue. The Scout knocked on the garage door and it was swiftly opened and the two men were pulled inside before the rocket could find its way inside. Inside were an American gun-nut in a mock-military outfit, a pyromaniac in an asbestos lined fire proximity suit, a drunk Scottish cyclops in a heavy ballistic vest and a watch cap in one corner. Standing in the other was a hulking Russian beast of a man wearing a simple vest and bandolier on his RED standard outfit of a red shirt, boots, and pants. Next to him was an Australian hitman in a similar RED standard outfit with a vest, quiver and a crooked outback hat. In the center of the room were two men, a Texan tech-wiz wearing a hardhat, a welding glove, welding goggles, and overalls, and a French backstabber in a read pinstripe suit, rouge gloves, red tie, and a red face mask. More important than all of these mercenaries was the enormous green swirling portal past the team's Engineer and Spy.

"Now boys, This thing is our last hope," began the Engineer, "It should, if my calculations are correct, take us out of this universe into another."

"What about our universe! What about the BLU team then?" Demanded the Scout.

"First off," Began the impeccably dressed Frenchman, "Rottenburg and Manhattan have fallen. This means that even if, if, we survive here, the rest of the world is already doomed. Besides, you know that the BLU team are simply clones of us. They will hold the Robots out of the respawn room for long enough."

"We can't just do that to them!" reasoned the Scout.

"They volunteered, Scout," countered the Texan, "Besides, we received a fax a couple minutes ago that Mann Co. has officially fallen. We are unemployed. We don't have to stay here and die, we never have to see one another again after this. We can live somewhat normal lives in this new world, without worrying about when someone will hunt us down."

"Fine… Wait a minute pal, how did you get the teleporter to work without a teleport on the other side," Scout asked.

The engineer snickered. "Hey Sniper, jump on through the portal. You see kid, I just locked onto a 'beacon' of some sort in that time stream."

The Aussie stared at him and grabbed his backpack filled with his scrap metal, various weapons, and a few days of rations, and stepped through the portal. It looked like he was walking into gelatin, and the other side looked like it was smeared with mucus. The assassin was standing on what appeared to be a rooftop.

'BOOOOOOM'

The portal wobbled and the scenery changed so a green forest.

"Dagnabit, the respawn room and the tracking system has been destroyed. Scout go on through!" Barked the Engineer. He continued mumbling to himself, adding, "The lock on the beacon may be damaged, but we're still locked on this time stream."

Scout hesitantly nodded, and sped through the portal with his pack before it dissolved to a new landscape, one of sand.

"Demo, Heavy, throw Soldier through!"

Soldier, hearing how he was with a team of cowards soon took out his shotgun and yelled out louder than was supposed to be humanly possible, "I WILL NOT SURRENDER! WE WILL WIN. THEY ARE GETTING WEAK I FEEL IT, NOW QUIT BEING A BUNCH OF PANSIES!"

The Scot and the Russian picked up the crazed American and tossed him through the portal with his bag and into the sand. The portal shifted to a warehouse and the Demoman saluted his comrades, grabbed his knapsack, and walked through. Another explosion shocked the room and the portal switched to a train car, and the Medic grabbed his cooler and suitcase and walked through.

"Now, Heavy, son, you are a free man now," spoke Engineer, "You don't have to work for us anymore. Live your life now. Just be safe."

And with that comment, Heavy hefted his humongous sack and walked through the portal into what looked like an alley way. The portal shifted to a sullen swampy area. Spy gestured to the pyromaniac to move and the thing grabbed his sack and skipped through the portal. Then it shifted to what looked like a locker room.

"Spy, you need to sap all of this equipment as soon as you go through the portal, alright? We are all depending on you," said the Engineer as he pushed wheelbarrow of supplies through the portal.

The portal changed on last time to what looked like to an office for an administrator. The spy grabbed his briefcase, looked at his watch, and walked through the portal. At the last moment a bread-based sapper and AI-sapper were dropped and started shorting out the powerful teleporter.

The surprisingly thick metal doors finally bucked in from the explosions and a small, shriveled, old man in a grey suit walked in to laugh at his enemies in their final moment of defeat, only to see the teleporter explode, with a cheerful, 'Hello' and a few snarls.

"Eh, good enough. Now onto the rest of the world," the man grinned as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 1: A Gentlemann's Visit

The Spy walked into the nice office and promptly clicked a button on his golden watch as the portal behind him collapsed on itself. The man shimmered out of view. A slight ding emitted from the elevator doors as a greying man in a black coat walk through talking with a blond woman dressed in a white blouse and black corset. She also wore a purple cape, a similar purple to the administrator's. Spy smiled as he listened to the two talk.

"I can't believe it. Qrow told you that?"

"Yes Glynda, it is unfortunate, but at least we were able to secure her and the remainder of her power. The queen is now more powerful now and we will have to be much more careful."

"How could this happen… If we had someone on the inside of this queen's army, we may be able to stand a chance, at least without the other maidens. And who knows what will happen if they ever get their hands on them."

Spy, still invisible in the corner, pulls a file out of his suit and leafs through it listening to their somewhat intriguing conversation.

"Initiation starts in two weeks anyway. Now is probably not the best time to worry about it."

"When will be the time to worry about it then, Ozpin? After you send these kids to die against her?"

Spy's ears perk up at this new knowledge. He then clicks the watch again as he shimmers into view with an audible, but quiet warping noise.

"Gentlemen, I have a proposition for you."

The mug on the desk flew at the Spy and shattered in his face leaving him on the floor with shards of ceramics around and in him. The body didn't move.

"Who was that man?" Asked the woman, "Wait a moment, is he-"

A sharp clanging noise omits from behind her as she feels the barrel of a fun put to the back of her skull.

"This man," answers Spy for her as he puts the golden pocket watch back into his pocket, "is one of the best. I may have been listening the entire time, but that isn't important. What I can do for you is important."

Ozpin looks the well dressed man holding his employee hostage and asked, "If you don't mind me inquiring, what exactly can you do that we cannot?"

"If you didn't notice I did infiltrate your office without notice and managed to hold your woman at gunpoint. If negotiations go south, I would be able to dispatch her and leave. Other than my invisibility, I have a skill like all other spies. The art of disguises."

"That seems useful. What do you want?"

"Ozpin, why are we negotiating with him? Also why are we hiring a man who is holding me hostage?"

"Worked for Peach, didn't it? I don't see why it wouldn't work now Glynda. So any, requests?" Finished Ozpin.

"Money of course."

"Done. Anything else."

"Yes, indeed," Spy then tossed the file onto the desk, "I would like you to admit this student into your academy."

"Sir, do you know what this Academy is for?" Demanded Glynda.

"No, but I understand that accepts children who are becoming adults, children at the collegiate level," finished Spy as he put the intricately engraved revolver back into his pocket.

"What my assistant means is that this school is a combat academy. We train children to fight the forces of darkness. Do you really think your child is prepared enough to do this."

The Spy suddenly starts laughing so hard,

He begins to snort.

"Not prepared?! Hahahahahaha! The boy is a maniac! I want to send him here so he figures out how to work with other humans again. Him fighting all the time will only make him feel at home."

"Alright, done. What should we call you then?"

"My last position called me the Spy. Also clean up the dead body, it's unsightly."

(:)

 _Somewhere in a different location:_

The medic stepped into the train car with his cooler and suitcase and smelt the air. It had the delightful smell of burning metal. The metal heaps around the now closed portal show that someone or some people went to town on these sorry things. The ex-Doctor pulled out a strange dual-bladed bonesaw with a syringe between the cutting edges.

'Who knows if they are friendly. Might as well bring protection,' thought the careful man.

He walked out of the car and saw another heap of ruined steel. He saw a man in a trench coat with a rose on his back looking out to a strangely dressed girl in black as he walked towards them. He reached out to her and all this girl said was 'goodbye'. She then severed the connection between the train cars. But throughout the entire exchange between the mentor and student, medic couldn't take his eyes of the horns of the man. He **needed** to know if they were real and if they were, how to do it. For the sake of human advancement, of course. He watched as the horned man's shimmer retracted into him as he sighed in defeat.

The doctor flipped back the coat tails on his lab coat and stood in a stance with his legs apart. He brought up the saw to his shoulder and positioned his left hand forward.

Blake's eyes widened in horror as she saw less than two hundred meters away, her old friend collapse on the edge of the train car, mask slipping of and being crushed by the wheel. The maniac who just maimed her friend in his moment of weakness and shock, simply looked at his weapon, smiled and dragged Adam farther away from the edge. She knew that Adam could kill this man, even if he had struck him when he had pulled back his aura. She just knew. She had to know, even after the rest of the train turned the corner.

The medic set to work and thought to himself through the procedure. The man was a perfect subject- he never moved! Not once during the procedure, did the man try to fight. This may have been because he slipped his oh so elegantly named Ubersaw between his vertebrae and severed his spinal cord, but that never stopped the Medic from operating before. The man showed fear in his now exposed eyes, and it was perfect. Simply gorgeous. A strange glow emerged from the center of the man, the the Medic set aside his bloodied weapon and pulled out a simple bonesaw. Then he carved into the man's sternum, just so he could see if this naturally horned man had other strange traits. He had checked the horns earlier and had noticed that the hair and skin went over the base of the horns, which either meant that they were natural, or had been there longer than some men were married. The man stared at him with his animalistic eyes.

"What… Are you… Doing to me?" Groaned the dying man.

"Discovering what makes you so advanced to the regular human!"

Alright, mental checklist: heart, check, lungs, normal, liver, meh, stomach, uninteresting. Damn. The Medic was hoping for something interesting. Might as well harvest them. After a check of everything else, of course!

"What… If I'm so… Advanced… As you say… How did you sneak up on me?"

"Because the main principle of humanity is to evolve! I have been improving my self for a long time. Also do you mind if-"

The Medic the pulled down the man's trousers and saw where this man was a little more than human. The medic smiled, dragged over the ice cooler, opened it up, cut off the item and dropped it into the cooler. The medic then stood, stepped over the body and squatted next to the horrified paralyzed man's head.

"What did you do?"

"I have found where you may be special. Have you ever felt unnatural burst of anger, aggression, or strength? No matter, I will find out the way that any good surgeon would."

"Why can't I move?"

"Oh. That. That's because I cut your spinal cord. Try moving your arms."

"I can't feel anything other than my face and my neck."

"Oh. That's just makes this so much easier for me then. You are going to die, but your life will be given up in the idea of a better humanity. And for my own amusement, but, sadly, that's for another day, now don't you think?"

"I will kill you."

"Now is not the time to be making jokes, I mean, please, you can't even move!"

"Just promise me this you sadistical bastard, you will not hurt her."

"Nein. I cannot promise anything. I am and will do anything it takes to advance humanity, myself, as well as sate my curiosity. Now hold still as this will hurt.

The doctor took the bone saw and cut his skull open as the man screamed. He peeled back the scalp to get a better look at the strangely misshapened brain.

"Before you kill me, what is your name?"

The man dragged over the cooler to prep for organ transfer. He grabbed the faunas' brain and stared him in the eyes as he said, "Call me the Medic."

(:)

 _Back at Beacon_

"That's it. Just 'The Spy'?" Stammer Glynda.

"Oui, precisely," and the gentleman lifted the corpse of himself up and over his shoulder and looked at his new employer, "Now, Mr. Ozpin, do you know where the body disposal site is?"

"What do you mean, body disposal site!" demanded Ms. Goodwitch, "Why would a school have one? Where did you work before this?"

"Ma'am, I simply want to throw away this body. As you said this is a combat school, so I assumed you needed somewhere to put the bodies. And the last answer is classified."

"Ozpin, please tell me you are not serious about this man! Who knows who he worked for and what he did. He will tarnish the school's reputation."

"That's why he will be off the books," started Ozpin as he sat down at his desk. "You are right. We cannot have it be known he works for us, so he will only be paid in favors and untraceable lein cards. But my associate does make a good point Mr. Spy, what did you do before this, and why is any information on your past job classified?"

"I never said all of it was classified," countered Spy, "just any current affiliates, the location, and the purpose are classified. Let us just say that, hypothetically, some people wanted a certain swath of land. Hypothetically, of course. These people then hired mercenaries to fight for them. Then one realized that one could make an undying army with a machine that brings people back to life, hypothetically, of course. The other thinks that if he had a cloning machine, he could simply outnumber his rival's more experienced forces. A third person decided that he didn't want the land, but the company that sells the mercenaries their weapons and inevitably, the world, so he made a robot army based off of the mercenaries, after he killed off the other two. The remaining mercenaries then banded together and upgraded each other's forces, hypothetically. They eventually lost and they ran to a new place, because it was already out of their hands and they could no longer make a difference to the last man's army. They were split up and now are looking for jobs, hypothetically of course."

"So you are one of these mercenaries? Hypothetically, of course." Asked Ozpin.

"Yes. I was one of nine that escaped to his world. Unfortunately, many are insane."

"Wait, what do you mean to this world?" Demanded Glynda.

The Spy smirks and turns towards the window. "What I mean, madame, is that I am from a different timeline, dimension, world, whatever you wish to call it. I am not from here. That's why I am the perfect spy for you."

"So you have no money?" Asked Ozpin.

"Depends. Does any currency look like this?" The Spy then takes out a wad of dollar bills.

"Yes. The Minstrali dollar does." Answered Glynda with a sneer.

"Good then. Wait country is this then?"

"Vale"

"Where will I be staying until I am deployed," asked Spy as he took out a cigarette from his silver plated cigarette case.

"Please no smoking in my office." Spy slipped the offending object into his case. "You will be staying in the housing for staff members. Also tell me more about you and your old teammates that are now running around in this world." Finished Ozpin.

The Spy settled his corpse into a chair and sat down. He looked at the headmistress and tells her, "This may take a while. Take a seat." She sits. "There is me, the Spy, who was specialized in silent infiltration and target removal. There was the Sniper, another assassin specialized in long range killing. He is one of the more sane co-workers." He tosses out two headshot images, one of a man in a mask and another of a man with sunglasses and a hat.

"Are all of your teammates named by their position?" Asked Ozpin.

"Yes, may I continue?" Asks the Spy. Ozpin nods. "There is our Medic," Begins Spy as he throws out an headshot image Of a charming man. "He was a little fanatical with dissecting people and trying to improve them. He did his job in healing us however. He defies God as a hobby, bending the line between life and death. He is very good at hiding his insanity, and may be seen as a functioning member of society."

"So he is someone we need to look out for?" Shudders Ms. Goodwitch.

"Especially. He can do evil as easily as good," continues the Spy. He tosses out another image, one of a kind looking face with a construction cap on. "This was the engineer. He built portable devices to provide ammunition, area denial, or to move people to the front lines quickly. He was very particular on details, and very concerned with perfection. If anything, they least insane of us all."

"So not a concern," asks Glynda.

"If it is just him adapting to humanity, yes. However if forced, he will kill." Spy tossed out an headshot image of a bald man. "This was Heavy, short for Heavy weapons guy. He used high powered weapons to kill the enemy. He is very sane, but will do any job." He tosses out an image of a black man with a beanie and an eyepatch. "This was Demoman, our demolitions expert. He is a drunkard, but will do most jobs for people."

"So these last three are only to be worried about if they are hired by the enemy." Asked Glynda.

"Probably." The spy flopped an image of a head covered in a mask on the table. "This is Pyro. We don't know what it is other than it likes fire and burning things. It is mentally unstable and will not hesitate to kill you." He tosses out an image of a man in a primitive helmet. "This man called himself the 'Soldier'. He is mentally insane and always believes he is in a war. He however knows how to make working rocket launchers from scrap, so try to not talk about the lack of an actual war. He was additional support either in explosive power or in area denial."

"These two, along with the Medic, are subdue on sight?" Inquires Glynda.

"Try to at least." Spy tosses out a final image of a young man in a hat, in his early twenties or his late teens. "This is the Scout, and his job is self explanatory. He however enjoys hurting people and a narcissist. This is the student I would like you two to accept."

"We cannot accept him, especially if he enjoys hurting people!" Demanded Glynda.

"I accept him. If he is as good experienced as you are, to sneak up on us, then he should be a fine fit for this school. Now Spy, now that you told you about yourself, now it is time for me to return the favor, and tell you about this world," calmly stated Ozpin as Glynda sat there with her mouth agape.

(:)

 **This is a good place to stop for the first day. The rest will be jumping through, I assure you, but for now we will deal with these two. Please point out any grammar mistakes, inconsistencies, or just anything you would like to say. Thanks for your time. I am trying to make more chapters. Cadaver, out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Treaties and Tribulations

_A day later, somewhere else:_

A strange green portal opens up and out steps a man ready for some construction out in the desert. The white washed room and cold metal clash against his warm brown overalls and red shirt. The man adjusts his hat and breaths out, the hot breath coming out as white steam in the cold room.

"Now where in this world is it so darned cold?" panted the man.

A man dressed in a white suit with blue details, white helmet, and carrying a rifle walks in on the man in the locker room. He raises his rifle and barks out, "Halt, who goes there!"

The man lifts up his hands and says, "Oh, pardon me, was I intruding? Sorry 'bout that. Some folks call me the Engineer. Just let me grab my things, and I'll be out of your hair."

"Turn around!" barks the man like a scared whelp, "I'm taking you to my commanding officer!"

"Alright, no need for any unnecessary roughness here. My hands, are just going down to the handles of my wheelbarrow, alright?" He reaches his gloved and bare hand down to the wheelbarrow's handles. "Then," the Engineer continues, "I am going to follow you, preferably without handcuffs."

The man keeps pointing his rifle. "Alright. Get in front of me." He then picks out a slim white rectangle with a diamond in the middle from his pocket. He then clicks the diamond and it expands open, with a holographic screen in the middle.

The Engineer looks at the wall where he entered from. No portal. Just a wall with a swimsuit calendar on it. He sighs. No matter where what kind of military situation it is, they always have to have their damn calenders. He turns back and sees the man holding him 'hostage' talking into a holographic screen.

"What kind of contraption is that there, sonny?" asks the Texan.

The man stops talking into it for a moment and stares at him incredulously, his mouth agape in shock. "This is called a scroll." He shuts said scroll and slips it into his pocket. He readjusts the rifle at the Engineer and tells him, "Alright, move." The Engineer moves his wheelbarrow past the the man and walks out the door. They start walking down the hallway.

The man barks once more, asking, "What is in that wheelbarrow of your's."

"Contraptions. Guns. More guns."

"Why? Hand over all of your weapons."

"I use them. Besides, you can't completely disarm me."

His mouth set into a slight frown. "Why?"

"You'd need a hacksaw."

The soldier stops in his tracks with his mouth in a perfectly set line. "That was a terrible joke."

He turns his head around and smiles. "You think I didn't know? So you gonna take my guns or not city boy?"

"Just keep your hands on the wheelbarrow. I can shoot you faster than you can pick one up, turn around, and then fire. Besides, this is easier for both of us."

"Good to see you can be reasonable. So who am I seeing?"

"One of the best. She leads a special operations team. Her name is Winter Schnee."

"Sounds a mite bit chilly. She best not be like the last German I've met."

(:)

 _Back in the Woods, with the Medic:_

Never before had science been so interesting. Well not in a long while. That was the third person the Medic had caught unaware and dissected. He wandered through the woods, his cooler making sloshing noises whenever he swung it too hard. The first scout he had caught had been yelling for an Adam, whoever that was. The second one was a little more prepared, so Medic did get a few cuts from her, before he took her beautiful eyes. What beautiful glowing, slitted eyes. So advanced, so much better than his old ones. His pitiful, light limited eyes. Of course he left those behind, along with the kidney she ruined. Good thing he still had five good ones left. In the cooler of course. He kept walking until he saw a few campfires burning in the darkness, through the leaves. A large beefy man with a mask stood over the fire yelling at his comrades that they need to find this Adam character and a few others. He had a strange chainsaw like sword on his back, but other than that, he wasn't that interesting. His comrades, however, had strange horns, eyes, or ears, all intriguing things. The medic then pulled out a strange looking crossbow, a crossbow with a canister in the place of the launching mechanism. The canister had one small open hole near the end of the crossbow and had a cross on both sides of the red container. He then lifted it and aimed at the big man in the mask. A single, large syringe fired and planted itself into the man's jugular. One...two...thump. The tranquilizer kicked in, and the man started to glow as he fell over trying to keep the blood from leaking out from the hole in his neck. Some of the improved people run to help him, a few look towards where the shot emerged from, trying to find the Medic in the dark. Let them come.

(:)

 _Back with Spy and Ozpin, in the tower for a night time meeting:_

"So you want me to spy on this said queen? If, as you yourself said, she only keeps two trusted assistants, how should I do this."

"We have had reports of her soliciting with a terrorist group, the White Fang. You could kill one and replace them in the hierarchy, and replace people until you become one of her footstools."

"Understood. Shall I start immediately."

"At your convenience."

The Spy then stood up, walked to the elevator, and opened it. "Talk to you in the future, Mr. Ozpin."

(:)

 _In the desert, under the hot sun:_

A green portal opened up on the side of a boulder and a man in a red Sargent's outfit and a duffel bag fly out as it shuts.

"What a bunch of cowards," grumbles the man.

Behind him, out of the sand, a large, twenty meter white shell starts pulling itself from the sand. A massive armored tail with a golden stinger swings up to strike on the unsuspecting prey. The stinger plunges downward, only to be smacked out of the way with a brown riding crop. The red eyes gleamed in anger as the man laughed at it.

"You call that an attack, cupcake? I have crapped bigger assaults than that," insulted the man to the massive killer scorpion. It stared at him as it strafed around the buffoon. The said buffoon took out a slim black rocket launcher with a cosmetic scope and had a tiny exhaust.

"Come here, aren't you going to fight me like a man, commie? Or you just going to run away like a coward!"

It swiped forward with a pincer, just for the lunatic to fire the rocket at his steel studded black boots and launch himself high into the air above the beast. The adjusted it's tail to spear the man, but he fired a rocket into the base of the tail, knocking it off target and past his head, scraping on his red military helmet. The man falls, rolls, and stabs the tail with a bloody pickax he pulled off of his waistband. He sees that the rockets barely made scorch marks on its shell and scowls. The beast starts to shake and trash side to side as the man keeps his pick in between the plates of the shell. It then squats it's hind legs, then pushes, unhinging the pick from the armor and him into the air back into the sand. It then bats him farther away with it's claw.

"ARG! THAT MAY HAVE HURT, BUT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, FOR I AM THE SOLDIER!" bellowed the man at the monster.

He ran at the beast, rolling under it's strikes, and picking up his rocket launcher and pickax. It stabs with its tail and he jams his pick in between the armor plates, severing off the golden stinger. The self proclaimed Soldier then pulled out the weapon, leaving a streak of black liquid in the sand, and charged for the giant scorpion's mouth. It lunged as it tried to devour him, only to be stopped by the pickax fixing itself into the roof of its mouth.

"EAT THIS MAGGOT!" screamed the man as he fired a rocket down the creature's throat. He then aimed the launcher at his feet, and fired the last rocket, launching him from the jaws of death, just as they closed.

It was a glorious explosion of darkness, the dark life essence spraying everywhere as the shell that once protected the beast, became it's oven. The Soldier could only laugh as chunks of the over-sized arachnid flew everywhere.

"Eat that, maggot, eat that. He he he."

(:)

 _At an Unknown Location, with the Engineer:_

"Here is the man I called about, Special Agent Schnee," announced the man as he walked in a saluted.

This 'Schnee' was a woman dressed in white, from her coat to her boots. The only splashes of color she had in her entire outfit were her icy eyes and her light blue corset. If that's what it is. She stared the the brown overall clad weathered man, and her eyes reflected off of the gray goggles he wore over his eyes.

"First things first," she began as her underling moved outside to guard the entrance, "Who are you?"

"Just a humble engineer, Ma'am," answered the red shirted man.

"Alright. How did you find this place?"

"I didn't. My teleporter got awfully scrambled after the targeting system was destroyed, and I am awfully lucky it remained locked on this time line."

She sighed in disbelief. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"I know, I know, sounds a bit make believe, doesn't it? Well, while I can't show you the time line hopper, I can show you my original teleporter. How does that sound?"

"Fine. Prove to me you can teleport, **without** aura."

"What's aura, little girl," chatted the Engineer as he pulled out a calculator looking device and started pressing buttons.

"You don't know what aura is?" gaped Winter in disbelief as her visitor and prisoner rummaged around beneath his shotguns, until he pulled out a shiny red toolbox.

"Nope." He then set the box on the floor as it started to unfold. What was inside, however were not tools.

"Where are you from?"

From the box unfolded two rectangular lengths of metal. "Classified."

"What is it doing." The two arms of the teleporter snapped into position.

"Building itself. I made all of my buildings do that." Two orange circles popped out at the top of each arm.

"What are these 'buildings' of yours?" The man plopped down a second box.

"Just some portable teleporters, a dispenser and a couple tripod sentries." The second box started to open up into second teleporter.

"Why would you need a 'sentry' anyway, if you are an engineer. Besides, that seems like things that a mechanic can do, not someone who considers himself 'the Engineer'."

"'Cause when some big mean mother hubbard wants to tear me a structurally superfluous behind, I use a gun. And if that don't work, I use more gun. Beside, little Missy, these are only the things I could take with me. Other than my hand." The two teleporters next to each other started to spin, with a bright red color. "Watch closely," stated the Engineer as he stood on one of them and was sucked in as a blur of light. The next second, he was spat out of the other one completely intact.

"How did you do that?" 

"Simple, its a teleporter. It sucks in matter above it, turns it into energy, sends it over to the other one to be remade into mass once again."

"That's… neat?" asked the military officer. She then looked over the wheelbarrow with three more toolboxes and a dozen firearms. "If you have all these fancy contraptions, then why do you have so many firearms?"

He snickered. "Little Miss, thats because I exercised my second Amendment. And not just the firearms part."

"What is this 'Second Amendment' then?"

"A great thing. It backs up your freedom of speech, at least in my country, by allowing you to peacefully overthrow members of your government, if they don't act in favor the of the people. Or their opinions."

"We do not have these laws. Hand over your devices and your weapons."

The Engineer suddenly picked up a sawed-off shotgun from the wheelbarrow, pumped it once, and aimed it at her "I don't care who you are, Lady, but you are not taking my guns or my freedom of speech. You got that?"

Winter stood up and pointed a dueling saber downward at the older man, and started to shimmer a light blue. "I don't recommend making any hasty movements, prisoner."

"Now that ain't no way to talk to your elders. Besides, the hand is quicker than the eye."

(:)

 _In the forest:_

The man stumbled back with his rifle in his hands as another wave of syringes slammed against his aura. That was his assailant's third spray. He knew he couldn't take another one. He just couldn't track him for long enough so he could get a shot off. His eyes remained open as a clear eyelid slid over his slitted iris.

'SMACK'

The man toppled to the floor clutching his head as the bloodstained man stepped out from behind him, holding a bust of Hippocrates, bouncing it in his gloved hands. He squatted down to the rifle, then smashed the barrel, permanently jamming it. The scaly man in the white and gray White Fang outfit started to stand up, before he was bluntly forced to kiss the marble bust. He fell back onto a tree as he stopped glowing and spat out a bloody canine. He looked up at his assailant, only to see glowing, slitted eyes, and a grinning set of pearly whites.

"Hel-" The bust smashed down on his head again as he tried to scream for help.

The black boot stepped closer, until one smashed down on the man's ankle, crippling it. When he tried to gasp, he was bludgeoned again. The monster squatted in front of the man.

"You look scared. I only need to know how your third eyelid works." The man gasped before he was shushed by the pink, white, and red garbed man. "Don't say anything, it ruins the atmosphere. I am going to dissect your eyelids. Don't worry, this information will be spread to other generations as an advancement in science. Say, do you know what the difference between a man and a monster is?"

The man shook his head in the negative, as the killer pulled out a well used dual bladed scalpel saw, with a filled red syringe in the middle.

"Monsters... do not exist."

(:)

 _Back with the Engineer:_

"Choose your next move wisely, little girl," sneered the Engineer behind his gray, emotionless goggles as he stared up at the woman and her saber across from the heavy oak desk.

"I could say the same to you," coldly replied the white clad militant as she slowly inched around the desk.

"You know what you are doing. Lets talk this out like gentlemen, before we hurt each other too much." He then took his shotgun in his hand and dropped it into the wheelbarrow.

"What are you talking about, I have the advantage here," she snarled.

"Don't be so cocky girl, you never know what the other may have up his sleeve."

She glared at him as she put down the sword, but did not sheath it. "Fine, let's… talk"

"Alright, what do you want?"

"The technology you showed me, and for you to go to jail for breaking into a confidential base."

"Now that just ain't right. I got here by accident. Besides, do you even know how to use this technology?"

The pale lady flushed as she realized that she had no idea on how to use almost all of this stranger's machinery.

"That's right, you don't. How about this, you hire me. If I heard correctly from your underling earlier, you control this team. I am I right?"

"Yes, but how do I know you won't sell us out, won't betray us, won't try to kill us."

"Simple, you trust me. Besides, I don't know anyone else Missy."

"The name is Winter. And you will work for me, specifically from now on, understood? You are not on the records and are considered expendable. Deal?"

"Deal, Ms. Winter."

 **(:)**

 **A/N: I did not expect so many people to read my story. Just, wow. Well thanks to the reviewers for the advice and encouragement. Best of luck to you all in the future. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 3: Insanity is an Old Philosophy

**A/N: There will be a table on contents whenever I use Pyro in a chapter, simply because its just so much easier to write in _Pyrovision._ Also wild time skips appear in this chapter, just warning, because I don't want to wait another week to just release 1k more words. Here is the Key:**

 _ **Large Section of Italics=Pyrovision**_

 _ **Italics at Beginning of Section=Location and Time**_

 **(:)**

 _In a Dreary Swamp, Six Days After Engineer's Deal:_

Out of a green portal on a gnarled, twisted, ancient willow, walked out a thing in a red fire-proof suit and a World War One gas mask. It gasped as it looked around as the fecal-scented, hazy swamp.

 _The shiny candy forest was so clean. There were large lollipops, suckers, chocolate puddles, and a small mist of gumdrops. It was gorgeous, but could use some bubbles and fun. Pyro could just hear the birds singing and the children playing, until a small black bear walked up with a white visor that said: 'No Fun for Everyone' in big bold black text._

 _The bear looked at Pyro with his beady little red eyes and told him, "Pyro, you can't be here. Fun isn't allowed here. Go away before I have to call my daddy."_

 _Pyro knew this area needed fun, but this child also lacked candy. Besides, candy is great for making children be quiet and behave. All children love candy. Pyro bet that this little one would like a green apple flavored sucker._

As the man stood there, sinking into the mud, a twelve foot tall ominous black bear with a white mask, emerged from a clearing. It had spines all along it's back, bony plating on its arms, and it had red markings all along its mask. It growled at the small being. It laughed a hoarse laugh as it took out a heavy duty steel garden rake. The head was green with bent teeth and bloodstains on a long, sturdy wooden handle.

 _The bear looked hesitant at the lollipop. The Pyro gestured for it to have it. It stuck it into it's mouth and skipped off into the woods so the Pyro could spread its happiness to everyone._

It swung the rake into the neck of the bear and tore out its windpipe, spraying out nightmare ichor all over the red suit. The bear tried to roar, but instead only a hollow gasping noise was made. Its killer jumped back as it fell over drowning in its own blood. It stepped forward, cocked its head, slammed it's booted foot on the bear's shoulder. The rake came down, lodged itself around the spine of the beast, and Pyro jerked the rake back. The head and part of the spine popped off from the rest of the body. It plopped the rake back into it's sack. The firebug then pulled out a homemade flamethrower made out of a gas canister and a gas pump.

 _'Time to spread some fun.'_

(:)

 _Out on a cliff side, back in the desert:_

The man in a soldier's outfit rolled up his sleeping roll as he watched the rising sun. He knew that today was going to be a good day. He slipped the roll back into his bag and back over his shoulder. He adjusted the orange rocket launcher on his shoulder, as he loaded the non-lethal rockets through the orange rubber end, and into the standard holding chamber. He looked up and saw the large raven looking creature looking down at him from it's nest.

"What are **you** looking at maggot? A meal? I will make you eat those words coward," glared Soldier from beneath his helmet.

He fired the concussive rocket at his feet and threw himself into the air as he pulled out a shovel with a round edge. The giant bird screamed at him and closed it's beak around him. It tried to swallow, but started to choke. It stumbled around, crushing it's eggs as it fought against it's meal. It coughed back up the man, it's giant black tongue, and a lot of blood. The man laughed as the monster started to screech, only to start hacking out vomit and more blood.

"You looking for this," snickered the Soldier as he held up a severed gray uvula. "Come and get it!"

It lunged at the man as he tossed aside the piece of flesh and fired another rocket at his feet. He flew far above the beast, as it slammed it's white mask into the sandstone wall. The Soldier landed, pinning his shovel in between two of the over-sized raven's vertebrae in it's neck. He pulled it out as the bird crumbled into ash. He looked into the ash filled nest and saw piles of bones, shattered eggshells, and one intact obsidian colored shell near the edge of the nest. He walked over to it and it cracked. He squatted down and saw a single red eye staring out from the shell.

"Hey there little fella. Don't worry, I've got you. No communist is gonna hurt you, America's got you now. That okay fella."

The wet, tiny bird pulled itself out from the egg, and it flopped forward and chirped. The Soldier picked up the severed uvula off of the sand, brushed it off, took a bite, chewed it, then spat it into the screeching bird's mouth. It swallowed.

"Now what should I call you."

It croaked out for more, "Caw, caw." The man spat more into it's mouth.

"That's right, Ca. For Ameri **ca**. For America."

(:)

 _At a Train's Remains in the Woods:_

A boy with metal arrm braces waltzed out of the woods with his hands behind his gray haired head, towards the stopped portion of the train. Behind him were two women, one with mint colored hair and a white and green outfit, the other with coal hued hair and a red dress. The three of them kept walking until the boy in the gray jacket and black pants stopped near the train.

"Mercury, why are you stopping," asked the younger tanned, green haired girl.

"Emerald, one moment." He scowled at his friend as he pulled himself onto the flatcar and looked towards the far end. He then threw up.

"What the hell, Merc!" Her coworker just held up a finger to have her shut up.

"Cinder, did you hire someone to start dissecting these freaks?"

"No, why would you ask that, Mercury," smiled the pale, ember eyed woman.

"Just come up here."

The two ladies pulled themselves up onto the flatcar, walking around the vomit, and then stared at the desecrated corpse.

Red eyes widened as she saw what was left of the body. The body was left after the chest cavity was carved open and everything inside was removed. A scalp with horns was left to the side.

"Hey… Cinder… Isn't this the guy you needed to talk to?" She looked over to her calm boss.

"Adam? Yes. Appears that he wasn't as strong as he advertised. Emerald, check how he was taken down."

The girl cringed as she slipped on a pair of blue gloves and searched his chest cavity. "Well, he was dissected… alive." She then pulled down the pants to see an apparent lack of anything and heard Mercury cringing in the background, then pulled them back up. "Those were also removed when he was alive."

"Tell me how you know this," the woman politely commanded.

"Too much blood. His heart was still beating when most of these organs were removed. She moved past the pale, still face, only to see the insides of his head were removed as well. She had to fight down a wave of nausea. She then flipped him over, and saw a single, precise incision in the middle of the bodies' spine. She had a sudden revelation, "His spine was cut."

"That's it? The great beast was brought down by a cut spine?" The woman laughed.

"Greater men have been brought down by less."

"Good work. Well this changes things."

Mercury, still trying to get the images out of head turned around. Mind you he had seen things like this before, however he was professional, and he hadn't seen this level of cruelty. Not even by his father. But he had to ask, "So we're not using the animals?"

"We are. We're just using a different controller."

Emerald turned around with a look of fear. "Please tell me we aren't-"

"Let's see if we can use this killer to our advantage. Besides, fear works as well as loyalty. Any sane man will run to death, if he is running from a fate worse than death."

(:)

 _Back North, with the Engineer:_

"Why do I need an uniform change," questioned the Engineer from behind the taller woman.

"I do no need you looking conspicuous in my task force. Besides, red stands out in the snow," explained the tall militant.

"That would explain why all y'all are dressed in white. Do I have to repaint my buildings as well."

"Preferably, but do so in your own time," Winter answered.

"Crud."

They walked to an unsuspecting door. "This is the clothes storage. Grab what you need and come out with it on," she commanded.

"Fine. One condition: the patch stays on."

(:)

 _At Minstrali Village, Under Lock-down:_

A young wolf in a red wool onesie was all alone. Liath Corsian sat in her house, afraid. She knew that the hunters would protect the village, but the hoard of Beowolves swarmed the walls. She was afraid of the fangs. The eyes. The general hatred that the wolves bleed. She stayed curled up with her gray tail and ears tucked down, as she waited behind the couch, waiting for her father. She heard the wall fall. She heard the screams as men were torn apart.

'Crunch'

The door buckled inward as a black claw crushed the door. It roared, trying to force a spike in fear. It definitely did not fail as the little girl in her night clothes shrieked and started to cry. She thought it was too early for her to die. She was only eight. The over-sized werewolf smashed the rest of the door off the hinges and leaped forward, only to mauled by a pneumatic sledgehammer, smashing half of the mask into it's skull. It whimpered as the demon walked over to it and deflated it's ribcage in a single hit. It rattled and fidgeted under the futuristic maul, only squeaking like a sad, dead dog toy. The red devil wheezed and looked right into the girl's eyes. It hissed at her as it took a step forward, lifting the hammer from the chest crater. She was going to die. Step. She wouldn't know if her father survived. Step. She was saved, only to be killed.

'Squish'

The maul popped the skull of the wolf like a balloon and the thing giggled? It then pulled out a fire axe and plunged the mattock at the end of the pulaski into the skull of another Beawolf about to tear him apart from behind. The wolf fell in agony, and twitched for a moment before it pulled the corpse onto the other body and pulled out the axe end. It murmured as it lit the body on fire with a flare from a beautiful, shiny red gun, and walked away.

She sat there watching as the embers turned to dust, splattered in black goo, hearing the screams, but for once, feeling safe. She looked at the hammer left behind. She knew she never wanted to be afraid again. She saw what a hunter is, in person: the monsters for monsters, a candle, no a sun in the darkness. She stepped forward, and grabbed the the large hammer with her tiny hands, and heaved. A large bald dark man in full body steel armor sprinted in to see his adoptive daughter struggling with a weapon. A future hero, thirteen years into the future, of course, grasping her tool for the first time.

"Dad, you told me you would train me if I had a weapon. I have a Maul."

(:)

 _Back in the Candy Land:_

 _The Pyro hoped that selfish little dog was jealous of the other dogs receiving candy, while she didn't. Well, they would probably share anyway, cause thats just how dogs are. Not very happy. All of these puppies at the Cookie wall were eating it, probably because they were hungry, so Pyro fed the poor pups. Then he gave them bubbles. They were happy now. And here another puppy wants a lollipop, and with experience, Pyro knows that most puppies like cherry flavored pops._

A large spiked wolf jumped at Pyro from the wall, only to receive a tenth of meter of steel through it's snout. It squealed as it struggled against the Pyro, but it just slammed down the boot on the black throat and pulled out the axe and slammed it down repeatedly. It fought as it strangled for the first two hits, but the third made it stop fidgeting. It lifted it and quickly slashed the throat of another wolf as it sped past the Pyro, leaving it to slide the rest of the way to its target. Pyro giggled and skipped of into the forest.

 _'I hope the rest are spreading as much fun as I am.'_

(:)

 _One day later, with our Good Doctor:_

The medic's head hurt. It felt like someone had drilled two holes into his head, then performed brain surgery on him while he was awake. Wait… he was the one to do that. Sometimes the doctor wondered if he should ever stock up on anesthetic, but he remembered that he values the patient's feedback too much. And his custom tranquilizer doesn't help. It just causes the muscles to seize up. The extra deer ears on his head allowed him to shift his hearing, if he could ever get used to the split second echo. That's something he'll have to fix. Later. Or were the ears elk ears? It wasn't important now. He buried the blood from his procedure so he would have to deal with those pesky disintegrating wolves. Whatever he cut off didn't disintegrate when it died, but anything that was still connected with the main body turned to dust. Not that he couldn't use the dust. Apparently anyone who shimmered becomes poisoned and comatose when injected with the dust. It only gave him slight nausea. And a severe amount of diarrhea. That may have been because he had a new livers, kidneys, and about four kangaroo mouse kidneys spread out throughout his body. His eyes started outward as a clear sheet pulled over his eyes as he stared into the woods. Nothing. He turned back to the severed pieces of the mutated wolves, ravens, bears, and boars. Medic saw how bullets and needles bounced off of these bone like structures off of these creatures. Why not make armor? Why not make improvements?

"It's time to practice some medicine."

(:)

 _The Sandy Deserts:_

The military man walked with the cheeping raven on his shoulder, no matter how many times he had called it an eagle. It lunged at his ear again only to be smacked by a brown riding crop. It grumbled and squatted back down on his shoulder as the peaked the top of the sand dune. What they saw would horrify any good American, at least in Soldier's eyes: hippies.

"Ca, are you ready to do one of my favorite past times?" The black bird looked at him suspiciously from his shoulder. "Don't worry, its just target practice."

The dark cloaked ten or so 'hippies' stepped out of their trailer van and started pulling out weird jars and different herbs.

"See, Ca? Weed. That means hippies, and we both know that hippies have no place on God's green earth." The bird just stared at him incredulously.

The 'hippies' started opening up the jars and pouring the red liquid out into circles. Four moved back to the van, only to have the van explode as three rockets smashed into it in fast succession, blowing both the van and the people inside into bits. The rest of the people turned towards where the rockets came from only to see a man in red loading a rocket launcher made of scrap metal and trash.

"SCREAMING EAGLES!"

"Get him! He cannot stop the ritual! Salem must hear our cries!" cried out one of the 'hippies' from behind his mask as he started to glow.

"You cannot stop the fury of America, hippie!"

The man released the barrage at the glowing man, throwing him a good hundred or so meters into the sand. One of the men ran up the hill glowing with a dagger to stab the Soldier, only to be slashed at by a katana. The man leaped forward to stab, only to miss and enjoy a face full of steel. He fell backwards down into the sand as his aura flickered. He got up only to take a face full of feathers, then an iron boot to the center of his chest, spartan kicking him down the rest of the hill. The next 'hippie' charged at him without a glowing effect with a shotgun and was barraged by feathers, distracting him from the large mass of America. He head flew into the air and into a hungry bird's mouth, as the Soldier sheathed his sword, picked up the shotgun, weighed it in his hands, then threw it to the side.

"You call that a weapon? No wonder why you hippies suck! Get a real gun!"

(:)

 _In a swamp:_

Creeps were small lizard-like grimm who ran on two legs, hunting their prey in packs. That doesn't really help when they are incinerated by fire. At all. The leader of the pack watched as his hunt went from twenty to one small red thing to just it and it. It didn't look tired. It had no fear, no scent. He could hear it's rumble as the nozzle in it's hand stopped spraying napalm. It flipped the machination over it's shoulder and pulled out a car battery tied to a car jack. The creep knew to retreat and join some bigger creep's group to hunt down this thing again. The monster charged and launched the creep forward into a tight corner in between two branches, leaving it pinned mid air. It walked forward and cranked the crank twice. This was the first time this creep had felt fear. It was also the first time a creep's spine was compressed from two meters to two feet.

(:)

 _In a bloody sandy crater:_

The Soldier walked up to the ring leader of these hippies and slapped the pistol out of his hand with his riding crop, using his only arm. The other was conspicuously a bloody stump. The other man could wish to be that lucky, but he lacked substance below his thighs. The man tried to crawl away and croaked for help, only yo interrupted as Soldier pulled out the katana and sliced off the man's head, and a new arm shot out of his stump. That's eight. Another man sprinted down the slope, only to receive a face full of buckshot as Soldier spun a sawed off shotgun around his new finger. The man flipped and rolled down the hill crying about his new lack of eyes. Maggot. Two more shells into his head quieted him down. That's nine hippies down, in fifteen minutes. Not his best work. The last lady hippie looked scared, but rightfully so, for she had wrought the wrath of America. She started to run like a French, yellow-bellied, backstabbing snake up and out of the crater. The sword and the shotgun went back into their holsters as the American pulled out his orange Rocket Jumper and launched him above her head. A quick snatch from his waist holster and he pulled out a laser gun before firing four shots through her aura. She screamed as she disintegrated, leaving a sour taste in Soldier's mouth. He did not like killing womenfolk, but would not hesitate to do so, for equality is important, even if you have bias. The grimm bird landed on the head less corpse in the crater and cried out for his feeder. Soldier walked over, took out a bloody pickax and cracked open the skull for the bird. He laid back and took out a mug and filled it up with coffee. The bird nested in the skull and started to drift to sleep.

"Today was a good day, Ca. Don't you think so?"

"Caw..."

"Your right. Sleep. I'll watch out for more hippies. That was my second batch of scum suckers this week."

"Ca..."

"I love the smell of dead hippies in the evening."

(:)

 **A/N: 37 asked if I will add every mercenary and yes I will. Eventually. So far we have five. Also please tell me if I have grammar, spelling, story mistakes, or suggestions. Hope to see you next week.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Time for Connections

_**Italics not Bolded and in the Middle of a Paragraph = Pyrovison**_

 **(:)**

 _One Day After Soldier's Killing Spree:_

It was a strange day for Mr. Wukong. He had not expected to find the grimm cultists he was looking for, completely obliterated and deceased. All he found was their belongings and parts scattered throughout the desert's new craters. Not including the sleeping man in his helmet and bright red hunter's outfit, making his brown detective's coat look drab. He adjusted the fedora on his dead as he looked down and saw a young grimm nesting inside a skull. Well, time to kill it. He pulled out his handgun and aimed at the bird, only to have the fire arm slapped out of his hand by a brown crop at close to Mach one. That was going to leave a bruise, even when his aura was up.

"Don't," grumbled the man.

Mr. Wukong blinked a few times. "Alright. So what happened here?"

"I cleaned up some hippies officer. Do you have a problem with it, sir." The man stood up and seemed to tower over the police detective. Mr. Wukong could feel the piercing eyes from the helmet looking over his suit and tie, his tail, his blond hair, and his new lack of a real weapon.

"No. You do know that that bird will kill you right?" sweat the monkey faunus.

"What bird? You mean Ca? Oh, he's harmless. I've gone against worse." laughed the man as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Sure… Say what's your name?" The man put away his coffee.

"Soldier," calmly stated the man as he pulled out a trench shovel and started hacking apart the dead bodies.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Wukong was in disbelief at this moment.

"Getting breakfast for Ca. He gets nippy when I don't feed him." A few dismembered parts went into a body bag.

"It doesn't have a gender. Also how did you tame it?"

"I put the fear of America into him. You afraid of America, boy?"

(:)

 _With Cinder's Crew:_

Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder walked past what looked like the remains of a crocodile faunus, if the body had been hollowed out and the face and brain dissected. And it looked like the man had been alive throughout most of the procedure. That was the second body they had walked past today, the other one being some poor faunus with his elk ears cut off, and once again, torso hollowed. The man they were looking for was hardly a man. Mercury looked out past the trees and saw a weird hominid grimm, entirely covered by overlapping white armor plates. It's eyes didn't glow red, and Mercury could feel it evaluating him from the hollowed out eyes. It turned and walked away, dragging a bloody box behind it.

"Hey Cinder, are there any human like grimm?" asked the gray clad man nervously.

"If you are speaking of the beringels, then yes. There aren't any here though. Why?" Cinder asked her weak subordinate.

A few bursts of gunfire burst out and the sounds of alarm were heard over the calm forest. Mercury and Emerald looked at Cinder for instruction.

"Do not fret about the noise, the White Fang are just having trouble with the grimm. Nothing for us to be concerned about."

(:)

 _Out in an Alleyway:_

A bright green portal appeared and a large man stepped out and crushed a dumpster underfoot. He walked out of the alleyway and saw two girls talking awkwardly, one in yellow, the other in red. They don't know where to find a job, they are not important. He walked past them into the ruined club. The thrown about men looked at him and yelled at him to go away, or that the shop wasn't open.

"Be quiet. I am here for job," murmured the two meter tall man.

A slightly taller roughed up man in a suit and tie walked up to the heavyset man, "Can you repel explosive teenagers with aura?"

"Maybe. Maybe." He pulled out a large thirty kilogram mini gun. "Sasha can."

The suited man smiled. "Boys, I believe we have found our answer to our blond problem. What's your name?"

"...Heavy weapons guy. People call me Heavy."

(:)

 _In a Swamp:_

A lady in a white mask and a black and red eastern outfit watched the little firebug consume the grimm in the flames. The it gathered the dust and filled it's gas canister on it's weapon, then it continued on it's destructive spree.

 _Pyro spread much more happiness to the little animals of this syrup forest. In return they gave him a dust he could put in his Rainblower to spread more happiness. There was a small girl watching the Pyro from the trees, but she looked like she was nervous, as if she wanted to give Pyro a gift in thanks. It didn't bother Pyro that she wanted to give him a gift, but what bothered it was that she hid her face in a white mask, and that she really didn't need to give Pyro a candy cane. Pyro just didn't like peppermint. It preferred more sugary tastes, like lollipops._

She leaped down from the tree to try getting behind it before it revealed her location to the rest of the world. She needed to become stronger first. This **thing** wasn't going to stop her training and hunting. These grimm were her kills, not it's.

 _The young girl climbed down the large lollipop and creeped up behind it and tried to hand Pyro it's candy cane. Pyro took out its favorite pink and white lollipop and slapped the cane away. Then it gestured for the girl to have a bite of it's candy instead._

The woman could not believe it. She had silenced her presence and aura. Not even Qrow could sense her when she did that. Yet this thing deflected her lethal strike, the slammed her with the flat side of a large pink lollipop. With a razor sharp edge. It laughed at her. She sheathed the sword and switched the setting to a bright yellow.

 _The girl sat still for a moment. Then she took out a lemon candy stick. Still not Pyro's favorite. She skipped towards him and pointed the end at Pyro. It then pushed down the stick into the sugary sweet liquid that ran around their feet, and gestured for her to eat a sucker._

The electric dust covered katana sunk into the mud as it countered her quick-draw attack with the metal lollipop, and with it's other hand it swung a sledgehammer at her temple. It caught the bridge of the mask and it partially shattered on her face, and the rest of it flew off into the mud, revealing her blood red eyes and pale skin. She kicked it back and leaped into the cover of the trees, where it couldn't see her.

 _The girl had a nice face, why would she want to hide it. It didn't look like she was having fun and she jumped onto a lollitree and skipped around Pyro laughing before sliding down a stick to try feeding Pyro again. Pyro still wasn't hungry._

She stalked around it out of its sight. It put away it's weapons and pulled out a weird trumpet device. No matter, it doesn't see her. She can kill it and make this area her's again, undisturbed. So she can beat **her**.

 _The little girl came at it again and a small puff of bubbles made her fly into the air laughing. Pyro took out a squirt gun and fired at her. She started laughing._

She stabbed downward only to be thrown into the air by a blast of compressed air, and she slammed into a branch. She balanced herself and saw the thing pull out a strange metallic blaster and fire at her. She jumped out of the tree, but the bolt had hit her feathers and they burst into flames. She tossed them to the side and sheathed the sword and spun it to an ice blue.

 _Spearmint. Pyro likes spearmint. Pyro will try her candy. Pyro holstered his squirt gun and pulled back out the pink lollipop, for her to have some, of course._

She drew her sword and stabbed forward to shoot ice into it, except it impaled itself on the katana, leaving the sword frozen in it's body, useless. It gripped her wrist and flipped her over it's knee, her weapon still in her grasp. It slammed a rubber boot into her other wrist, clamped a rubber glove around her sword hand, and then slammed it's lolliaxe against her aura. She couldn't move away. All she saw was her scared eyes in the gas mask. That's all she could ever do, be scared. She was never strong enough.

 _Pyro felt like she had licked the lollipop enough. It pulled the candy cane out of it's mouth. It sat next to the girl and hugged her._

It growled as it tossed her aside, pulled out the sword, and aimed to strike again, but it didn't. It pulled her up into a hug. All she smelled as gasoline and death on it, yet it still comforted her. In a still mentally traumatizing way.

 _'I hope she is happier now.'_

(:)

 _In the Forrest a Day Later:_

The Medic was having a small problem: he was out of new bodies to experiment on. They were no longer original. There was that cripple earlier, but he wasn't interesting, or new. He had made many of those before. All he could do was hope that someone new, or someone with an interesting idea, would come along and tell him about it, so he could learn more. He could have used this knowledge back then. He reached into his suitcase and pulled out a violin and bow. He sat upon his last sample and started to play whatever notes came to mind. Out from the darkness emerged a beautiful lady in a red dress and heels. Her ember colored eyes looked at the solid shell that the Medic was currently encased in, and she leaned on a tree, listening to the music. Medic finished playing a good ten minutes later and attended to the coal haired woman.

"It is a nice evening, don't you think?" casually asked the Medic.

"Perhaps. Maybe you could make it better."

"What could you want from me?" asked the accented suit of white bone plates.

"Many things. How about you work for me. It would be mutually beneficial. Besides, these people are scared of you anyway."

"Hmm. How? Also, why would these people be afraid of me, it should be something that they are used to."

"So I should be used to you dissecting people? Killing them? I can give you power, if that's what you want. Or whatever else you desire," finished off the lady as she sighed sultrily.

"Stop that, its unsightly. Besides, what I desire is to match one of my old coworkers in evolution and adaptation. What I do is just science." The doctor chuckled eerily in the darkness.

The lady seemed pleasantly shocked at his first statement. "What if I could give you more subjects, and an army to help you gain said subjects. Would you work for me then?" The lady smirked.

"Possibly. Why should **I** work for **you**?"

Her eye suddenly was surrounded by flames and she held out a fire ball in her hands. "Because I am infinitively more powerful than you. I am giving you a chance instead of just killing you."

His stance did not change. He then reached into his suitcase and pulled out a book. "Do you think I have not seen magic before, mädchen? It is a Dummkopf's profession. Besides, who says I can't kill your comrades who are sneaking up behind me?"

The white bust smashed into a boy's mouth and the girl behind him was immolated as he ripped out a page from the book and threw the fireball at her with a "capatus crepitus".

"Let me think this over before you threaten me, Köter."

(:)

 _At a Destroyed Club:_

The large man stood in front of the door, still clad in his bullet proof vest over his red shirt, reading a small blue book in his hands. A smaller brown clad girl walked up to the man and waited in line with her large bag hung over her shoulder, it's strap made of a bandolier.

"You the new doorman?" smirked the pale lady behind her dark glasses. Page flip. "You hear me?"

"Yes. I am doorman. Club closed. Under construction. I stop intruders." said the man without looking up from his book.

"So I can't go in for a drink." Flip. She tapped her foot while waiting for the large man's response.

"No." Flip. The girl looked at what the man was reading.

"What are you reading anyway?" Flip. Another wait and she played with the orange streak in her brown hair.

"Mother. A book I read a long time ago." Flip. He continued to ignore her.

"Why are you reading it now?" Flip.

He stopped, put a bookmark into the book, and slipped into a pocket on his shirt. "I wanted to."

"So you always going to be like this?" The man started to go into the club.

"Yes. Come back tomorrow. I will see what I can do until then."

(:)

 _In an ATV in the Middle of Nowhere:_

"So mister, you seem like the man to have kids. Where are they?" Asked the Soldier in the backseat.

"He is going to school. I mean he-"

"That's good to hear. As long as he doesn't become a hippie. Then he may need to die."

The driver sweat. "Please don't."

"So how's the wife?"

"Good..."

"So how did the two of you get hitched?" The man's face split with an awful grin.

"Shotgun wedding. It was an accident and I-"

"There is nothing more romantic than a shotgun wedding, maggot! The twenty gun salute, the smell of buckshot and brimstone in the air, and the tinkling of shells on the floor. There isn't anything more romantic than that, mister."

'That explains my son's awkward choice of weapons then.' He shook his head to clear out that idea. "So what medals have you earned from combat, Mr. Soldier?"

The man unbuttoned his over shirt and dropped it on the sleeping bird in the back seat to show a bunch of crudely made metals. "I have earned the Purple Heart, the Orange Star, the Green Clover, the Blue Diamond, and the Big Golden Army Ball of Bravery! I am most proud of this one!"

'I thought the star was only awarded posthumously. I haven't heard of the heart, but that might be just a Minstral thing.'

"Wow." gaped the driver.

"So where are we going?"

In that moment, Mr. Wukong realized he was driving to an undefined location with a killer in his car. Who also had a goat of a bird. Not exactly a picky eater, especially how it is obsessed with human flesh. He had messed up. He might die. And no one would know. No one.

"To the city. Hehehehe…" The man sweat even more.

"Let's show them the power of America."

(:)

 **A/n: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I had missed a day of typing and the pacing just worked this way. Yeah… Whoops. Do you think I should obtain a Beta, or start Betaing for other authors? Other than that, tell me what I did wrong, what I can improve, or what you enjoyed and I will try to satisfy you. Thanks for spending your time here.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Taste of RAGE

Italics not Bolded and in the Middle of a Paragraph = Pyrovison

(:)

With the Council of Villains, a Day Later:

"Have you come to a conclusion yet?" huffed the woman in the red dress.

"Ja. You are an impatient girl." replied the bone suited man who was sitting on a bruised boy, much to the ire of the lady. "Other than that, I do believe that this arrangement can be beneficial to the both of us."

"Good. You will lead the White Fang then?" scowled the woman as her associate stumbled back into the clearing, after putting out the fire in her hair.

"What's 'The White Fang'?"

"That's the group you have been killing members of," groaned the man underneath him.

"Really? That's their name? That seems more intimidating than what their fighting prowess proves. That is quite disappointing." The doctor's audience could feel his frown behind his mask.

"So you will take the position?" Concluded the unscathed beauty.

"Yes, it will be most intriguing. Let's see how well you all cooperate with medicine."

(:)

On the Outskirts of a Desert Village:

A monkey man and a lunatic stood at the gated entrance as border control processed their papers, or in this case, their lack of papers.

"Mr. Wukong, I know you have your papers, but you cannot just take this man into the city." calmly explained the dust hued guardsman. "You just can't bring in illegal aliens. He has to have a visa. Send him back to where you found him and-"

The man was cut off as the Soldier walked away from the gate, pulled out the orange Rocket Jumper, and fired himself over the wall with a "Screaming Eagles!"

"And this is why we can't have nice things, Mr. Wukong."

(:)

Back at the Club, a Day Later:

The large bald man had changed from a simple balaclava over a bullet-proof vest and shirt to a much more civilized outfit. He instead wore a blood red dress shirt with the vest over it, and on top of that a pitch black suit jacket and tie. Politely tucked into the pocket of the suit was a red zinnia flower, along with a book. He stood at the entrance with a pair of red sunglasses over his eyes while holding a large pump shotgun with an extended stock on the end over his shoulder. His boss told him that taking Sasha or one of the others out while on the job would scare too many customers. The line was surprisingly long, but then again, one of the most popular clubs was just demolished by a blond, then forcefully remodeled by a certain Russian within the span of three days. A few ruffians walked over to the front of the line where the Heavy Weapons Guy was acting as the doorman.

"Hey, fatso! You have been holding onto people's belongings until they leave right? Well hand it over, or someone will get hurt." announced a bald buff biker in a leather jacket as he pulled out a spiked bat. His associates pulled out a knife and a chain respectively.

"Wait in line with the others."

"Alright you asked for it, boys get him!" The two bald subordinates leaped forward in succession and the big doorman caught one by his jacket and tossed him back as the smashed the other knife man's face with the butt of the gun. He put the gun down in front of the entrance and put up his fists up. A brass spike shot out of each of his knuckles.

"I have a plan for you, more pain!" laughed the monster giant.

"Yeah right, gut this fatty!"

The hoodlums reformed their position and the knife wielder held his bloody nose. One man swung his chain at Heavy, only for the giant to catch the chain, and rip the man towards his fist at inhuman speeds. The man's head snapped back as Heavy jabbed him three times within a second, leaving a set of twelve little bloody dents in the man's sternum. The large man then closed the ten meter gap between him and the bikers and crushed the spiked bat with his grip, before introducing the leader to his Eviction Notice with an uppercut. He flew up into the air and the Heavy gripped the knife man's face and threw him into the other man before he hit the floor. Heavy walked back to his position as the doorman, not without picking up the chain man and throwing him on top of his comrades. The men groaned so the Heavy sat at the doorway, took out a chocolate bar and started to eat it. He looked over the men and pocket his bar and told them the most important words of their career of crime.

"The burning you feel? It is shame."

(:)

With a Happy Pair of Friends:

Raven was terrified. She hadn't seen the thing eat, sleep, drink, or speak for the total of three days. It moved with the frozen gash in its side, like it was nothing. It incinerated the beasts of the darkness, like it was burning logs, either like it was doing it for warmth methodically, or partying around the burning monster. She had tried to stab it's back multiple times, only to be scorched with flames from a make shift flamethrower made from a car muffler, gas pump, an exhaust pipe, a fire extinguisher, and a stove top. It realized it set her clothes on fire each time, so it took out a strange metallic pistol and sucked off the fire with a vacuum effect from the gun. Some more ice fell off of its wounds every time it put out the fire. She hadn't been able to hurt the thing anymore other than from her initial fight with it. Every time she went to sleep she heard a magical tune in her dreams, while she was consumed by rainbows and fire. She woke up with a start and threw off the blanket to smell a strange tangy scent in the air. It was making breakfast for her.

The Pyro found a big bug who told our hero that it knew where it could find a kitchen and spices so Pyro could make breakfast for the lonely girl. Some little piggies wanted to help out too showed it where to find some edible plants. They were all very friendly.

It was using a Death Stalker, a giant bony scorpion, as a pot. It was still alive but it lacked all of its legs. A curved piece of armor laid on top of a flat plate, like a bowl on a plate. Part of a claw had broken in order to make some sort of spoon-like-fork. Two large Boarbatusks, boar like monsters, were missing their legs as they laid in the mud defeated. They were, of course, alive. It grabbed the stinger-less tail of the giant bug and squirted some more blood into the stew. It skipped over and grabbed her 'bowl'. It scooped out the black stew and dropped the stew in front of her and plopped itself down in front of her, its hands underneath its chin. She had no choice but to end it.

'Slurp...chew...chew'

Apparently you can't eat the dust left behind by the Grimm monsters, but you can still eat them if they are alive. And they don't taste that bad, the stew just had a very sour taste. The meat was hearty, and the mushrooms were surprisingly sweet with the leaves that were thrown in. She looked at the cook and rubbed the smooth mask.

"Thanks. What should I call you?" asked the woman.

"Hmmpmm." Raven had no response to that other than a confused look. "Hmm-pmm." No response. The cook shook its head and threw its hands into the air in exasperation. It took out a lighter and flipped one of the boars on its side. It started to burn letters into the side of the boar. It spelled out a simple word:

'PYRO'

(:)

With the White Fang:

The remnants of their once fearsome group gathered around a fire that night as they talked about how to take care of the menace killing off their friends. The bushes rustled and the fire witch walked in with her two lackeys like she already owned the place.

"Hello boys, I have a man who can take the place of Adam for you." announced the ruthless woman.

From the other side of the clearing a figure dressed in Grimm plates landed silently from the trees.

"Guten abend herren. I am your new leader, apparently." murmured the white armored figure.

A chorus of disgust and outrage emerged from the terrorists as they picked up their weapons.

The armored man put up a hand and began, "Did you know that Adam was always angry because he had too much testosterone in his brain. He would take out any frustrations of any kind physically, or sexually, but I couldn't tell. So tell me, how did he treat you? Like trash? Like plebeians? Or like treasure?"

The men and women hesitated. He continued, "The features you have don't make you less than human, if that's what I have been hearing correctly when you have been talking about a few nights ago. I don't keep your animal parts for trophies. No, no, no, that's just wasteful." He pulled off his mask, and his eye slits contracted as a clear lid pulled over them. "I made them into improvements on myself. They were just too beautiful to pass up. You are the future for humanity."

"Why'd you kill us then!?" screamed a masked man.

"I was curious. Besides, I can add these improvements to everyone. Mercury?" The gray haired boy walked over and his green slitted eyes glowed in the darkness. "I gave him better eyes, without obliterating his brain or his 'aura', whatever magic that is. There is a saying I heard long ago. You said you fight for equality. Don't. Fight for a new tomorrow. 'Man can only run so fast towards a dream, but he can never run fast enough from a nightmare.' It is your choice. I can be your nightmare, and I will hunt you down, or you can run to a new tomorrow. Tell me. Which would you prefer?"

The big man with the mask looked to the unmasked doctor. "We don't like you, we don't trust you, but if you can do what you say, then we will follow you, for now. What is your relation with that woman?"

"Equal partnership, nothing more, no less. She supplies me with men, I multiply that man power, tenfold."

(:)

In a Winter Wonderland:

A man with a white construction helmet was lying in a mechanized lawn chair reading the paper. The gray goggles reflected the paper back to himself and the image on his one white glove on his right hand. The gray overalls were already blackened with oil and grease, and his old red shirt replaced with a stark white one.

"What's this thing called Atlas, Winter?"

The lady at the other side of the room was doing paperwork as her employ lounged around. "It is a combat academy."

"Your sister going there?" asked the mechanic as he sipped a beer.

She flinched. "No. She is going to Beacon. Much to the ire of the general and my father."

"Do you support her decisions?" the man folded the newspaper and tossed it to the side and set down his beer.

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about the control freaks, Ma'am."

"I am afraid I am becoming one of them."

"Don't worry about it. Just start questioning what you are doing when you start dissecting people. Or have dreams of world domination. What everyman needs in his life is a little bit of happiness, so don't worry your head too much little girl."

"Thank you Engineer."

"No problem. When is this 'Beacon's' initiation take place take place?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"It just seems like something Spy would shoehorn the Scout into."

(:)

In a Emerald Forrest, a Day Later:

Out of a great oak opened up a green portal and a small man hopped out of it. The red shirted boy with wraps over his palms rubbed behind his ball cap and headset. He walked away from the portal as it closed. A small bear wandered through the trees and its eyes locked onto the boy's little blue orbs. The boy pulled out an over-sized candy cane, wrapped with a bow on the end.

"Hey there pooh bear, felt like a redo huh?" The boy jumped over a swipe from the bear and dug his cleats into the shoulders of the bear as he jammed the end of the candy cane underneath the white mask that covered the bear's face. It ripped off, along with a large section and the boy hopped backwards. He settled the mask on his face. "Yoink! I'll be taking this."

It roared in fury and pain before a short, dual barrel lever action shotgun was stuck in its mouth. The brain of the bear was blasted out of the skull and landed behind it. It started to disintegrate. Four more bears came out of the forest because of the sounds of gunfire.

"Oh man, this sucks. Pals, order now, get a beating absolutely free, guaranteed."

(:)

At the Bar, After Hours:

A brunette fashionista walked in and sat at the bar. The large man attended to the bar, for the front doors were being handled by some of his boss' men.

"Sorry I'm late. Too late to be fashionable still?" smirked the lady as she set her bag on a seat.

"Yes. What would you like?"

"Surprise me." The large man poured her a shot of vodka. "So what should I call you, barkeep?"

"Heavy. Would you like something to eat?" She took the shot and grimaced afterwards.

"Sure." She cleared her throat. "Tell if you have anything else to drink."

Heavy poured her a drink made of cream, vodka, and coffee liqueur. He then set a ham sandwich in front of her. She looked confused at the meal in front of her.

"What are these?"

"White Russian and Sandvich. It is moist and delicious. So tell me, what should I call little girl."

She took a bite of the sandwich. "Name's Coco. You're right though, this is moist and delicious!"

Heavy started to clean a glass. "So why are you here today?"

"Had to make sure the rest of my team was going to arrive at school. One of my members is late and today was the first day. The newbies were sent out to initiation. Tracking them all down takes a lot of effort and I just needed to unwind today."

He nodded. "What kind of school is it?"

She sighed. "It's just a combat school, like a college." She took another bite of the sandwich.

"It is still important. What you learn there will change your life and shape who you are."

Coco giggled. "You sound like professor, jeez. What did you learn in school?" She took a swig of her drink.

"Boxing. Literature. Many other things."

"What did you study, that's what I meant." Bite.

"Russian Literature. It is my passion. So is Sasha. Шоколад (shokolad)?"

"Yeah, I'll take chocolate. So who is Sasha?" He handed her a Dalokohs bar.

"One of my few loves."

(:)

In the Sandy City's Clock Tower:

The Soldier had been killing off the hippies who had been trying to kill the police with their flower power rifles. The black cloaked losers had been hiding in the clock tower when the Soldier found his shortcut. Ca flew over and landed on the windowsill and chirped. A finger was tossed into its mouth. These hippies were apparently trying to lure an elephant here, so the Soldier came prepared. All three of his buffs were charged with the gore of hippies, and he was ready for any elephant from hell. People started panicking in the streets below.

"Oh lords, save us! GOLIATH!"

The Soldier aimed the Rocket Jumper at his feet and flew to the wall and landed on the wall. He stared down the red eyes of death and laughed. He put away the orange launcher and pulled out the scoped launcher, the Direct Hit. He pulled out a beat up brass bugle in the other hand and played out a long tone. His launcher glowed red and he fired out a barrage at the large, black elephant, blackening the white mask on its face and momentarily applying a smokescreen to its vision. When its vision cleared, the man was gone. Then a railroad spike drove itself into the massive eye.

"If God had wanted you to live, he would not have created me!"

(:)

Back in the Woods, with the Boy:

"And that's why I am the best!" announced the boy as he stood over five dust piles.

He looked up and saw a big freakin bird in the sky that was just beggin to be smacked. So he took out a wooden bat held together by lots of black duct tape, tossed up a ball, and smacked a moonshot. The ball flew up, up, and landed itself in between the eyes of the twenty meter long bird. It stopped flapping its wings and glided towards the boy.

"Real smooth, bird-brains!" screeched the boy to the stunned giant raven. "Now where's some more stuff for me to hurt?"

He walked into the woods and found a clearing of a ruins and saw a bunch of teenagers running from a big bug. That was not a can of worms that he was gonna open. A large brown haired boy in a large eagle chest piece and a green mohawked smaller man walked into the clearing. The red shirted boy looked over to the black and green garbed men, respectively, and asked.

"So we gonna help those kids, or you guys busy?"

"Why," started the armored man-child, "should we help any of them. We are just trying to pass initiation, scrub. Ain't that why you're here, or are you just too retarded to realize this?"

"Okay, first of all, the name's Scout. Remember it. Also you're using retarded wrong, cause I'm the fastest man alive. Third of all, is this is an initiation, cause those skulls I smashed earlier seemed pretty real to me."

The smaller man spoke up, "Hey stupid, that is Cardin Winchester you are speaking to. Have some respect. And yes this is an initiation. Those things you fought were Grimm, creatures made of darkness."

"Really. They seemed like they were made of tissue paper, but that might just be my massive muscles." He flexed and nothing showed. "So what's so cool about this Winchester kid?"

He puffed out his chest and boasted, "I am the heir to the-"

"Oh great, your're one of those people. Just my luck." cut in the Scout.

The boy's mouths were agape.

"What, did little inheritance chickadee and leech get offended. So it's not okay for me to do what you did to me? WOW, you all are really stupid. Or just too slow to keep up."

The bigger boy pulled off the heavy mace from his back and swung it at the Scout. He hopped back and was grazed by the daggers swung by the other boy, but it was nothing more than a scratch. The dagger boy and Cardin found a pistol at each of their foreheads, one blue, one black.

"Calm down, alright pally. I was just messing around, and you don't want anyone to die in this initiation, right? Good. So big guy is Cardin, so what's little bird's name?"

He spat at Scout, "Russel."

"Cool. Alright. So why's there chess pieces at that ruin?"

(:)

Behind the Bar:

Heavy turned on a light in a back room. Inside, each in its own cradle were five miniguns.

"These are my loves in life."

Coco almost fainted at the beautiful sight of such powerful guns. She reached over to touch one, a plain black gun with a steel bullet canister.

"No touching Sasha."

"Jeez. So why did you show me these beauts then?"

"Because you use one too. I could show you what a good gun deserves, other than being shoved into a bag."

"How did-" she started.

Heavy's blue eyes shown with an unnatural, almost electrical light. "I saw."

"So what did you really want to show me?"

"Do you want to be good at using your gun?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Tomorrow, we start training."

(:)

Back in the Desert:

The Soldier was having a slight problem. He had stuck his foot into the elephant's rear end, but now he couldn't get it out. He could still stick in and out the rocket launcher, and the three story tall elephant couldn't hurt him here, but it didn't stop his foot bones from being fractured. He stuck a Black Box of a rocket launcher into the bum and fired three times, giving the unfriendly giant lots of fire and gas inside its intestines. It roared as it collapsed from explosive diarrhea. He pulled his filthy boot from the now relaxed anus, and when the boot came out, it was like a cap was removed from a bottle. In the direction of the Soldier. He was not amused. The townspeople came out, hosed him down, and cheered in his honor. Today was a good day. A small bird landed on the floor by the hero.

"AMERICA WINS AGAIN! Oh there you are Ca."

(:)

A/N: It feels so good to write. Also, almost every mercenary was in this chapter. For once. Also, new BETA! Chief of RAGE was kind enough to proofread this chapter and I can't thank him enough. Check is bubbly story out, because it is a lot more family friendly than this one. Thanks for reviews, please tell me how to be better at writing, and have a good day/night.


	7. Chapter 6: Work Inspection

_**Italics not Bolded and in the Middle of a Paragraph = Pyrovison**_

 **(:)**

 _Still the Same Day, in an Auditorium:_

A boy with bandaged hands in a short-sleeve shirt, trousers, long socks, and cleats stretched his wrists while he sat behind a wall of annoying teenagers. The thirty feet of sheer cliff face was not very fun to climb up, especially since this world did not like him trying to defy physics and double jumping. At least he beat the other two losers up the cliff, by at least a third of their time. In a nutshell, they sucked! Whatever. Some old geezer was yapping his mouth up on stage and groups of four idiots came up stage at a time, with some color name or some thing. Not like it effected him. He was going to stay, grab some of whatever the currency was here, and go find some job to do. That worked out for him the past ten years. Unfortunately, he hadn't aged the last nine due to the respawn machine putting him back to the age he was scanned in at whenever he died, which was eighteen. He was effectively a twenty seven year old stuck in some teen's body. Supposedly.

"Scout can you please come up here please." commanded the grampa on stage.

The boy hopped down the stairs, leaped onto stage, stuck his hands into his pockets and asked, "Hey, what's up, knucklehead?"

The man smiled. "You are a student of this school, dear Scout, and I am the headmaster." He turned away from the dumbfounded Scout and to the rest of the students. "Now I am sure you all understand the teams of four hunters each. However after you leave this academy, you may split apart, you may combine with other teams with other ideologies, or you may even lose team members. Scout here is to simulate that effect. He will be assigned to a team for an undetermined time, and removed only if he becomes a problem, so he should be moving from team to team a lot."

"Wait don't I get a say in this?"

The graying man smiled at him. "You don't. You can thank our 'mutual friend' for this opportunity. He gave me a good amount of 'information' of what you have done and can do, so it will be in your best interest to stay in line." Scout's jaw dropped at that quiet statement. "Now the first team to get this skilled individual is team CRDL (Cardinal). Scout go find your team."

"First of all, this sucks. Second of all, which is team is team CRDL cause I haven't been listening. At all."

(:)

 _In a Flaming Inferno, also at a Humidity of Ninety Percent:_

Raven was glad her warden had finally killed off the cooking set and drawing boards, and it healed as it beat them to death with its car jack hammer. It was confirmed that it heals from hurting others. And now it was indiscriminately killing everything in the forest. Hey look and Ursa Major. More like Major barbecue now. Creeps? Creamed. Goliath? Wait… Maybe it can kill her monster problem.

 _The big elephant was cute. It trumpeted, and accidentally extinguished some happiness. Its red eyes looked sorry and it bent down and let Pyro on its face. Pyro had trouble climbing it, so it helped them, after Pyro gave it some delicious sensational soda candy and some bubbles._

The three story tall elephant tried to step on the small red beast, but instead only knocked over a few trees into water. Which were also on fire. The Pyro pulled out a striped flare gun with an extended barrel, aimed it at his feet, then launched themselves into the air. The trunk swung at the little demon and it gripped into it with a garden rake. It clawed its way up the Goliath, then found itself at the base of the smooth white mask. So it smashed a step into it with a sledge hammer, while keeping itself barely latched on through the absurdly thick hide with the rake. It smashed once, twice, thrice, and made a step forward before repeating it again. The trunk bent to pull the fire bug off forcefully, but the hammer was put away and the trunk was rudely pushed back by a blast of air from a homemade flamethrower. It tried again, only to be hit by a flare's explosion from the striped Detonator. The lit trunk tried for the human again, only for the trunk to be hit by a crude ax wrapped in barbed wire, sparking with electricity. The trunk was cut through and impaled onto the base of the trunk. The Pyro took out the Homewrecker, and hammered ax further into the face of the beast. It continued to carve stairs into the mask of the elephant. Raven stood at the floor dumbfounded, as the Goliath struggled and slammed itself against the burning trees, trying to free its trunk. Her 'companion' gestured for her to get up there. She cut a hole in space and walked out behind it, and it giggled and laughed. It pointed at the skin connecting the mask to the head. It lifted the hammer and slammed the hammer into the head, then pointed at her sword. She cut it open. It took out a sad excuse for a flamethrower with a dragon shaped nozzle, stuck it in the incision, and started broiling the beast's skull, under its hide with electricity and fire.

 _Pyro invited the little girl to ride, and they spread happiness to everything around._

The Goliath screamed in anguish and all Grimm in all directions ran away from whatever was killing the dominant Grimm in the area. It died after a good ten minutes of being broiled alive, the Pyro filling up its gas chamber with the Grimm dust whenever it ran out of gas. The collapse sounded the end. The Pyro turned towards her, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Mmph hmm!"

(:)

 _In a warehouse:_

A portal opened up on the side of a cargo crate and out stumbled a dark man in a ballistic vest and a beanie. He had a broken wooden shield on his arm and nondescript bottle of alcohol in the other. A guard in a black suit and red sunglasses walked over and pulled out a pistol out on the obviously drunk man. He then started to glow slightly.

"Guys, we got an intrud-" He was cut off as the alcoholic screamed and tackled him into a container, shattering the glow and denting the container, then decapitated the suited man with a golf club. It whispered death threats.

Half a dozen other suited men in fedoras and glasses ran went to the crashing noise. They pulled out large bulky pistols and shimmered, only for one of the men to be slammed by a cannon ball with a glowing top. It exploded and all of the men were pushed away. One of the men got back on his feet and looked to where the intruder was, only to see a scorch mark on the floor where the man once was.

'BOOM'

One of the crates exploded with three of the guards, as they heard a "Kablooie!" from the rafters. The remaining guards looked up and saw the man hopping from support beam to support beam as they fired at him. The black cyclops looked back and saluted them, as the beams above them dropped onto them with an explosion. The men were trapped under the beams and they heard a laugh as the man walked towards them with a glowing eye, balancing the golf club over his shoulder. He took a golfing stance before balancing the sharp club at one man's throat, and a soft 'Fore' came out of the club.

"Please don't kill me," whimpered the man.

A whisper came out of the club. "This is why you don't threaten people who haven't done anything, hmm? Tavish, take care of him." The drunkard mumbled and shrugged.

"You know… They're gonna hafta glue you back together once I'm done with ya… IN HELL!"

(:)

 _In a Desert City:_

Nisdeg Khulgaich was a bank robber, and what bigger distractions than a gigantic Grimm. He had made off with at least fifty thousand in coinage in his duffel bag on his back, and now was the time to fly away. That was probably the most useful thing about his semblance, its ability to let him ride the sandy winds. As he was soaring away from the city a man in red, soaked through, stared him down, threw a green backpack on his back, and fired an explosive at his feet from an orange rocket launcher. He flew up, and fired another two at the wall and launched above Nisdeg's head. He flipped the launcher over his shoulder and took out a light blue steel pickax, and caught the edge of the bag with the pick. It tore a hole but stayed within the heavy coins. He grabbed one of the grenades of off his chest, while his other hand kept him steady with the pick. He was about to thrust the armed grenade above his head, but the robber elbowed him off and the bag tore and the red man fell. Nisdeg stopped existing as the grenade went off and the red man fell further before he pulled a chord on his green pack, and a parachute opened up and he glided to the floor. A blond man in a trench coat ran to him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT GRENADE TO KILL HIM THROUGH HIS AURA!" screamed the panicked policeman.

"Only the most Patriotic element, soldier: Americium."

(:)

 _In a Clearing in the Woods:_

The man in the clean white armor counted off the people in his head. Three short. That was not good, for them of course. He gestured for his most recent patient, his new scout, to come over to him.

"Yes...sir." growled the gray haired boy.

"Could you tell me why three people are missing. Don't lie to me now." answered the fine gentleman in a singsong tone.

"The lieutenant went to deep cover. I don't know-" The boy stopped short when a large needle was put to his trachea.

"If you don't know, **find them**." He ran off like a dog with its tail in between its legs.

The good doctor decided to do some searching too, so he told the two ladies to keep watch of his future experiments. Not that he said it in that way, because that is simply disrespectful to their potential. He blinked. The third eyelid was still strange to become used too, but the echo in his second pair of ears had finally subsided. He wandered out into the woods to find these runaway tests.

(:)

 _At the Warehouse:_

A red haired man in a bowler hat and a white suit looked to his white, brown, and pink colored partner when the explosives went off. She looked at him, rolled her eyes and grabbed her umbrella, only for the door to be rudely slammed open by a man flying into it at a good fourteen meters per second. He mumbled drunkenly before leaning on the door frame and taking a swig from a brown bottle. The Neapolitan colored girl ejected a blade from the tip of the umbrella and the glowing eyed drunkard motioned for her to stop.

"I don't think- * **hic*** \- I can stop him if you try to fight me." He pulls out a golf club and a ominous 'Seriously dude?' sounds in the room.

The ginger lifts his cane and motions towards the bloody club, "Did that just talk?"

"The name's Nessie, mister."

"Yeah… Nessie's Nine Iron talks. And does the- * **hic** * - Eyelander and the Horseless Headless..." he fell asleep on the door frame.

"Wake up Tavish. We still need to get you a job. Sir, sorry about the corpses outside but they threatened us, so we took care of them. This means you lack security now, correct?" chatted the golf club.

The criminal froze. "You killed them?"

"Yes. They were relatively easy to kill. So can I have this man work for you, or are you going to stand there looking like you need an adult diaper? What are your names by the way?"

The tricolored girl could smirked at her boss and sat back down. The suited man looked peeved and he told the club, "My name is Roman, and this is Neo. Your lackey can be a security guard. Get to work."

The drunkard woke up and walked outside. The club glowed green and told him, "I got you a job Tavish."

"Good job laddie. Now as me mother always said that you need to have at least four jobs at once. Or ten."

(:)

 _In the Auditorium:_

The red shirted boy walked towards his apparent room after meeting the morons he was currently paired with. No brains, all brawn. Yet all of them combined were weaker than Heavy and probably dumber than Soldier. He'd have to carry the team, like always. A snob in a white dress walked up to the boy looking rather upset. He hadn't killed anyone yet. Or stolen yet.

"Just who do you think you are!" demanded the white haired girl. Rather annoyingly and loudly as her three teammates, colored red, black, and yellow individually caught up behind her.

"A force of nature. The best around. The one and only Scout. Why? Who do you think you are?"

She looked like he had insulted her non-existent status. Her team face palmed in the background. "I am Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee corporation."

"So… what? You don't mean crud to me. What does your company even do, mine rocks?" snickered the Scout.

"Dust, only the-" She was cut off as the boy completely lost it, laughing. "What. What! Shut up!" screeched the 'princess'.

"That's… that's priceless pal. Dust. You kidding me? Dust. That's even worse than gravel. You know princess, do you know why you feel like scolding me. It's because **you** are just a sad little girl throwin a fit. Pathetic. Look at your team." He gestures towards the girl in a red cloak with black hair and silver eyes. "Little red is your leader, and is probably better at fighting than you," he pointed at the girl clad in a black vest and bow with amber eyes and black hair, "kit kat definitely has more experience," lastly he pointed at the blond bombshell in a leather jacket and short shorts, with violet eyes, "and toots here has a better figure." The blond looked ready to punch him. "Hey pally, I'm just pointing out the only thing all of the other boys can see. No need to get all aggressive about that, ya know? See you guys later."

The blond walked over to the boy a couple inches taller than her and stared him down in the eyes. "If you are the 'best' then how about we try proving that."

"Sure pally. Just not now. Still gotta drop off my stuff at my room. See ya boys."

(:)

 _At a Club Entrance:_

Apparently Slim Jim and his boys got trashed by the new bouncer that Junior hired. Doesn't the newbie know not to mess with the local gangs in town. Apparently not. It was up to Judson to teach the new fat man a lesson. So he had gathered a pack of the seven best fighters in his group, all with aura, unlike Jim. He knocked on the door and one of Junior's loser grunts opened the door. He took a face full of fist and collapsed to the floor, and the Subitus gang walked in. Judson gestured for one of his men to find the idiot and the man who hired him. A man in a black vest walked to Judson.

"Judson, what do you want."

"Our share of your profits. Protection you know. You didn't tell your new hire about this did you?"

Junior frowned and beaconed for one of men to get the Heavy Weapons Guy. "What if I feel like I don't want to pay you."

"Pain. On you. On your workers. On your girls."

A big man in a black suit walked in from the back room carrying a shot gun with a extended stock over his shoulder. "What does little baby men want?"

Heavy looked at the bikers in leather jackets and at the man near Junior with a scraggly beard and a spiked club. The strangers were wielding small semi-automatic guns, bats, knifes, and machetes. No problem for Heavy.

"We are here to teach you a lesson about not messing with us fat man."

"Okay. What is it."

Judson looked at Heavy with a strange expression. "We are going to beat you into submission. Whatever. Boys, get him."

The men charge him and a few start firing at Heavy. Two steel fists clang and form around Heavy's fists and the first man to get close to him is thrown by the punch slammed into his aura around his chest. The next man is flipped over his shoulder and lands back first onto the corner of the steel counter, and a crisp shattering noise is heard. As the man screams out, a steel hand grips his shin and pulverizes it in its grip. He is thrown into a gunner head first. Heavy cleans the blood off of his hand by backhanding a thug through his comrades shooting at him.

"Who is teaching who now?

(:)

 _In a Blizzard:_

"The Grimm really chose a good time to attack," muttered a man in gray overalls as he walked up the snowy slope.

"It will be a chance to see how your guns work, however," murmured the lady in a white coat ahead of him.

The pair stopped at the top of the hill, and the man set down a box on the peak. He pulled out a wrench with a hooked end and pulled out the white tripod turret. The black checkered turret blipped to life as the white light on the top flashed in the snow. He then buried everything but the light in the powdery snow. He walked down the hill and set down three more boxes and they unwrapped into a large turret with twin machine guns and a rocket launcher, a vending machine for bullets, and a teleporter.

The lady looked at the blinking light at the peak of the hill. "What's mini-sentry for?"

The man smiled as he took out a bulky tan shotgun and weighed it in his hands. "You could say it's like a scout. It also is very annoying like the original, but anything it harasses becomes very visible to me and my other guns."

The other men ran up the hill and parked themselves in the defensive fort, created by the larger sentry and dispenser. A large bear peaked over the top of the hill and was instantly stung by bullets, then was smacked down the hill by a four pack of rockets hitting its chest. A large wyvern like raven soar above the soldiers and the white clad soldiers and the turret filled it with lead. A few large wolves peaked the hill and were pestered by the mini-sentry and then most were mowed down by the soldiers. One large one jumped down the hill in front of the Engineer. Its chest was forcefully opened by scrap metal and it collapsed dead. The man smashed his boot down on the skull as insurance for its death.

"Don't test my metal, son."

(:)

 _School Hallway:_

The Scout had finally found his room. They weren't kidding when they said it was a last minute arrangement. The room was literally a three meter by four meter storage closet with a bed, drawer, desk, and chair shoved into it. It didn't even have a legitimate keypad lock, other than the simple pad lock on the outside. Then his 'your mom is in danger' sense activated. He spun on his heel and slapped the person behind him with a cold fish.

A sharp scream was emitted from the fish. It croaked, "Blake Belladonna, team RWBY (Ruby)!"

They both stood there stunned, one from the fact that the fish yelled, and the other honestly surprised by the wet fish slapping their face. The Scout looked at the black color schemed pale girl, and asked, "You okay? Sorry about that… He he he."

"What...was...that?" stated the girl as she stared into space.

"I believe that was my fish. So why did you sneak up on me?"

"Wait, how did you know I was behind you?"

"Experience. Still, why did you follow me?"

Her amber eyes drifted to the fish as she spoke, "I was wondering what you knew."

"Be specific, kit kat, I ain't got all day."

Her eyes stayed on the fish. "Like why do you keep calling me 'kit kat'?"

He smirked. "That's cause you act like a cat, you know, all wary of everything, and about to claw my eyes out."

She laughed hollowly, bow shifting slightly on her head, while keeping her eyes on the fish. "So nothing to be worried about then."

"And the fact your bow moves." She froze. "Just saying. I may have humming bird hearts, but extra ears still look out of place."

Her eyes went to his face, for once in the entire conversation. "How did you-"

"Notice? Please, kit kat, I've been having my adrenal glands forcefully harvested for years. I learn to sense people behind me. Cause, I. Am. The. Best. You know you would attract the attention of an old co-worker of mine."

"Who?" she nervously asked.

"This dude called the Medic." She didn't react. "The dude is white, about six feet, one inches, graying side burns, black hair, lab coat. He also has red gloves, a weird backpack, and a lot of illegal medical devices." Her eyes widened in fear. "So you have seen him. Going off of your reaction, gonna say he killed some one."

"He...He killed my friend."

"Well then, we may have a problem, Blakey."

(:)

 _In the Underbrush:_

The run-aways were being difficult to find. And the new Scout was even worse than the old one. Medic just hoped his Spy and Pyro replacements could at least hold their own against their counterparts, should he ever fight them. It would be nice seeing how his new experiments hold up against his old ones. He still needed a Soldier, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, and Sniper replacements. Well, the lieutenant could function as his 'heavy weapons guy', for now. Medic glided forward silently and came upon two young adults talking about their future. Two of his run-aways.

"Darling, what do you think about the new leader?" asked the male leopard White Fang Private.

"Please don't call me that. But he is disconcerting. However I believe that he is much more valuable to us in getting our equality, then when he was dissecting us." whispered the snake corporal into her lover's ear.

"Yeah… That doesn't help the fact that he dissected a few of us. And then added that to himself. It just doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does." The Medic stood up out of the bushes. "I see how you are more advanced and then I make that improvement mine."

"Why?"

"Because I need to beat **it**."

A man in a mask jumped out of the woods running before a needle slammed into his mask. He groaned and writhed on the floor as the Medic stabbed him repeatedly with the Vita-saw. He then cracked open the man's ribcage and checked the organs.

"Next time don't run if you want to have an escapade. Besides, I could use more of you."

(:)

 _Back in the Hallway:_

"So you won't tell the others I am a faunas?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, no. I won't. Besides, this way I can get a favor out of you, you know? Well see ya later pal." 

"See ya."

She walked down the hallway and out of sight. The Scout opened the door and dropped his clothes in the drawer. He locked the door. He laid on the bed, after taking off cleats, of course. He took out a bottle and took a blue pill. He then took out a needle, tapped the end, and then injected it into his arm. He took out alcohol and a cotton wad, and applied it to the spot. The needle ended up in the trash. He pulled out an image of a lady, curled up and cried.

(:)

 _In the Bar Fight:_

Heavy dropped the unconscious bloody man as he stopped some more bullets from hitting his face with his Fists of Steel. The door burst open a drunk black man walked in, then smashed one of the gunman's heads with a thick glass bottle. Heavy pushed his way to the man.

"DEMOMAN! What are you doing here!" bellowed out the bear of a man above the gunfire.

"I… I was just looking for a job mate." slurred the drunk.

"You are not welcome here. You will drink all of it!"

"C'mon mate. Just give me a chance."

"No. Go outside-" A bullet slammed itself against the side of Heavy's head. He reached up, grabbed the bullet, and flicked it to the side. "How. Very! RUDE!" His blue eyes glowed with a florescent light. The shotgun swung around his shoulder, and he aimed it towards the interrupter. It spat lead and vomited on the attacker's face. Heavy hadn't broken eye contact with the black man in front of him. Heavy then spun the shot gun, pumped it, and caught it, all with one hand. "You are leaving now." He turned to the rest of the men. He walked towards Judson, who was reloading. His hand lifted up, and slowly crushed the man's head, Judson screaming all of the while.

"Let this be a lesson for you. Never, **never** , make me angry. I think you should fight someone much, much smaller."

(:)

 _The Mountain Top:_

The Grimm waves were over. They were weaker than weak. Weaker than the tin buckets that Grey had sent them. The soldiers one by one filed through the teleporter, and into an office. The screen in the office flickered to life. It showed the face of a graying man with a piece of metal above his eyebrow as he stared at the new addition to Winter's team with his cold blue eyes.

"Who is this, Winter?"

(:)

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, was in the mountains this weekend and school has been a pain. RAGE and you guys have been really supportive of this story so thanks. If you want more of a specific character, review on which one and why, so I'll know what people like. Also tell me how to improve, because I can always get better. On another note, only one more chapter in the intro sections. Thanks for reading and have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 7: Police and Pod-People

_**Italics not Bolded and in the Middle of a Paragraph = Pyrovison**_

 **(:)**

 _In the Bar:_

The burly man in a suit looked over the remaining men of this baby who tried to fight him. He picked up his old co-worker and threw him outside.

"The rest of you, out. Leave. I will hurt you if you try anything. Anything."

The men walked out leaving the headless corpse of their leader behind, some of them carrying unconscious teammates. One rat-faced man's hand was in his pocket and he twitched as he passed the suited heavy set man. He spun around with a switchblade in his hand, only for his upper arm to be grasped by a large meaty hand. A second hand reached up and grabbed the small man's shoulder. A quick jerk and the arm came off. A pig-shaped man tried jumping the big man, but was slapped by the severed arm. The rat-faced man was pulled forward besides the pig, and a boot came down on his spine. The pig-shaped man was lifted by his foot and the second hand gripped the hip of the man. The leg tore off, slowly. He was dropped to the floor. The rat-faced man's chest was gripped by the suited large man, with both hands. The rat tore in half. The large man brushed off the blood from his hands, and closed the door. He walked to the back room, still covered by blood, where a girl in brown stared at him in horror.

"I think you should go home. Use the back exit."

(:)

 _Outside, Down the Street:_

A man walked down the darkened alleyway holding a bloody golf iron and a sword. A purple ax rested on his ballistic vest.

"How could he do this to me?" mumbled the explosives expert, drunkenly.

A calm, soothing, female voice emitted from the club, "Don't worry Tavish. He was a bit occupied at the time, and maybe he was a bit harsh on you."

"Lass, what you be talking about?" laughed a hoarse old man's voice from the sword. "The fat man had a perfectly good reason to reject this bloody drunk."

"I don't think you guys should be so loud. It's past midnight." whispered a tired, genderless, metallic voice.

"WHY!?"

"Head, I dinnae think that us being quiet is gonna keep the neighbors asleep. Besides I can kill anything with a head."

"Eyelander, I don't think we should be killing the people around here. Also Nessie, what you did earlier was out of line."

"I don't know what you mean, H cubed."

"It's H to the fourth. I mean the four people you decapitated, and the two you influenced him to kill. And then you knocked him out so you could be his hero and get him a job."

"Oh, please, stop flattering me. You are too kind. Shut up. Seriously."

"Hey lassie, you got a bit of brown on ye nose."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Let's find him a place to sleep."

"Can't ye pieces of cursed metal pipe down for once in ye lives? Let me lament me failure."

"Sorry youngin, can't do that for ya."

"Do you want to talk? You can talk to me."

"Do you two seriously not know the definition of 'Shut up'?"

"What did I do to daserve this horrid fate?!" bellowed the only human in the conversation.

"You worked as a mercenary for a idiot over a few acres of gravel."

(:)

 _The Next Morning, City Limits:_

Phil was a border guard. He had not expected a thing in a very good fake Goliath mask skipping up to his window with a worn-out woman in black with the reddest eyes he had ever seen. Speaking of red, the creature was standing in front of him wearing it's mask over their fire-proof suit.

"Papers, please?"

The thing nodded, grabbed one of the thermal grenades on their suit and unscrewed the cap. Out came a series of documents from the top most grenade. Phil's eyes widened at the name of who was on these papers. He couldn't believe it. It had been nine years since anyone had heard of this person. Mistral had thought them dead. So did the other countries. But it was true. The CEO of Venture Engineering was back. They were finally back. World be damned, they were back. Look out Schnee Dust Company, look out.

"Go on ahead, boss."

(:)

 _At the Woods Camp:_

The Medic was disgruntled at the apparent, "No Relationships on the Job" rule, the last manager of this terrorist sect had. What a hypocrite. What a fool. The Medic had already addressed that problem earlier, and the failure of his new Scout. He needed brains, at least on the level of his old one. That wasn't currently important though. Medic needed insurance. He needed to find a way to make sure he would not leave his research to some simpleton. While the Medic wasn't very skilled at electrical engineering, it should still be fine. A metal canister was opened and a brain was dropped into it. It wasn't like Medic needed it, he could always plug the Vaccinator into the other medi-packs. The brain was hooked up to wires. Medic then plugged the other ends of the wires into a box, and from the box into the center of his brain. It was time. Switches were flipped and screams were emitted.

"I FEEL SO ALIVE!"

(:)

 _In the Woods:_

A pair of guards, one with wolf ears, the other with a scaly tail, are standing by an elm. They are both wearing identical gray masks in the shape of monster faces and are dressed in white outfits. The outfit per say wasn't white, it was just a noticeable white vest on a black jump suit. The wolf man turns to the other guy and stood there for a moment before speaking.

"Have you ever wondered-"

"Just shut up. Please. We don't have time for this."

"Why not?"

"Ever since Adam got himself offed, things have been stricter. That gray haired brat takes out his stress and sexual frustration on us, and our new boss, the Medic, isn't very forgiving. Didn't he kill Phil last night?"

"Yeah. Too bad he tried to run away. He made a mean cocktail. So why are we here, Damian, both of us in one spot?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"I thought you knew. Do you think we're here because of the red shadow?"

"What is in the name of everything holy, the 'red shadow'?"

"It's a mist that watches us. It hasn't actually done anything yet, but I just feel a killing intent from it. Also a natural instinct to protect my anus."

"Dude! Garret, man, too much information. Jeez." He walked away from his compatriot.

Garret reached out to call for his friend when a gleam came from above him, and he collapsed. Garret stood up, brushed off his wrists, and rolled a glowing figure into the underbrush. A bloody jeweled knife went back up his sleeve.

"Hey, Damian, wait up!"

(:)

 _In a Small Storage Closet:_

A boy in a red shirt and baggy shorts woke up, the moment his mental clock hit five o'clock, which fortunately was six o'clock in this world. Damn you Soldier and your constant yelling before sunrise. He unscrewed the blue pill bottle and took a pill. He looked over his arsenal to take with him, just in case someone was to interrupt him while he did his business. A bat and a pistol should be fine. He walked out, and slapped a padlock on his door, and walked to the nearest communal bathroom. He entered the blue hued room with the both genders sign, and checked the three stalls in the small room.

 **Knock Knock**

"OCCUPIED!"

Okay then. Didn't expect anyone to be up at this time. To the second one.

 **Knoc-** and the door creaked open to show a boy unconscious on the toilet. Scout was just happy the man's pants were up and let the teenager sleep off his hangover. Scout simply pushed open the third stall to find no toilet. There was an outline of one, but apparently someone found it funny to run away with one. Freaking teenagers. Damn college kids. Scout shuffled his way down the hall to another bathroom with the both genders sign, but this bathroom actually had urinals. Too bad he just had to defecate. And all the stalls were open, wonderful! Scout set to business, toilet paper in one hand, the pistol in the other. Don't call him paranoid, there is a justified reason for him to on edge. Three words: Not his father.

(:)

 _In Front of a Massive Castle:_

Pyro and his friend walked up in front of the beast of a building. The fire axe was taken out, and it chopped off the lock on the front door.

 _Inside was something they hadn't seen in a long time. Nine years if Pyro was counting correctly. It was Little Tim. The friendly metal man wasn't like the toys he let the gray bully borrow. He used them to hurt Pyro and his friends. He did however show Pyro how he could use his toys. Little Tim asked what the tune to Pyro's favorite song was. Pyro hummed it out for Timmie._

There was a massive, four meter tall red robotic version of the Pyro, carrying a proportionally over sized fire ax, staring down at Raven and Pyro. A robot voice chirped over the speakers, "State the pass code."

The Pyro looked at it and murmered a short tune along the lines of, "Mh mh mmphhmhh mh mphhmh."

The speaker came to life again. "Welcome back CEO of Venture Engineering. How was your time in the other world. You brought back many souvenirs."

 _A middle aged man in a suit walked up to the Pyro and nodded. The world needed happiness. And the bully showed them how they could do it. A torch and a pile of papers were placed in front of Pyro and they gestured for the new friend they found to come watch the fire. The paperwork could wait._

Raven watched as the Pyro walked to a computer and sat down. It started typing things in. She walked over and saw what it had typed in.

LOG 1 Since Return:

Payload: Success

Carry Bombs: Success

Memory Storage Device: Success

Trans-dimensional Portal: Success

Robots: Success

Giant Robots: Success

Mass Production: Success

Objective: Contact Sponsor

Secondary Objective: Restart Factory

(:)

 _In the Bathroom:_

"Do you think anyone will peep on us while showering?"

Scout finished up and walked out as two girls walked past with shower supplies. A red head… and another red head. Great. They weren't that important.

"No. People use the bathroom for the toilets, not to peep. Besides if they wanted naked ladies, they could always buy a mag."

And Scout promptly left after washing his hands. He should change into the school uniform, but why would he want to do that. He picked up a few apples and a bagel in the cafeteria and walked to class. He walked into the mostly empty lecture hall where a portly fat man, who obviously had been doing his job for too long based on the gray in his hair, stood in the front with a cage. His massive eyebrows that suffocated his eyes raised at the sight of the non-dress coded boy, even if the man was in a burgundy suit with gold buttons. Freaking gold buttons. Who has that much cash?

"You must be the new boy, hmm? The name is Peter Port, and I will be your instructor on Grimm studies." muttered the man through his over-sized mustache that hid his whole mouth. If he had one.

"Cool. Mind if I eat?"

"No, not at all." he continued rambling, but the Scout found his seat far up into the stands.

He kept eating, then throwing the cores into the waste bin, all successfully. Children filtered into the room, and right before the bell came eight students tripping over themselves. Two of the girls were from the bathroom, and the other four just annoyed him. He hadn't seen the other two boys before though. His supposed team was down a few seats making fun of a girl with rabbit ears. Not his problem. But seriously, just over a pair of ears? They must be really bored or blind cux Scout knew he had at least four humming birds' hearts, and he might actually have hollow bones. He wasn't conscious for that surgery. Or technically, he wasn't even there.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. A-Ha." And then an awkward silence. "Ahhh. And-"Fifty percent of the class was already asleep. Scout realized that he could record his voice, and sell a go to sleep fast record. It was a great plan. "-treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." Sounds like an average day at the work place for Scout. Fun, but needlessly dangerous. "And that's where we come in. Huntsman, Huntresses, individuals who have sworn those who cannot protect themselves. From what? The very world." And he lost everyone again. Everyone but a few teacher's pets were asleep. There was nothing interesting about this class, other than the fact that he captured a wolf with a pair of briefs. And then he asked who wanted to fight whatever was in the box. And the pretty little princess wanted to compensate for her designated role as sidekick.

"Hey princess. You compensating for something?"

(:)

 _In the Desert Town:_

A man in red walked along all of the tented structures along with the blonde police man behind him. A small raven landed on the bloodied man's shoulder. They walked into one of the few stable buildings, a police department. A dark gruff man in a brown suit with a large amount of stubble looks up at the two men and picks up the phone.

"Balboa, the monkey's back." He waited for a moment before ushering the two upstairs.

The red man looked around and saw the surprising lack of prisoners in the cells. They walked up two flights before arriving before a bald, thin man in a lead hued suit filling out paperwork. His right arm and stomach was hidden by the wood desk. He looked up behind his dark shades.

"Sergeant Wukong, you're late. How come?"

"Sorry Sergeant, but I got a bit lost. The cultists you wanted me to arrest were killed by this man here so I had to bring him in."

"I DO NOT RECOLLECT-" started screaming the helmeted man.

"Sir, I would like you not to yell in my office. Also what evidence do you have for this."

"Sergeant Balboa, I witnessed it!"

"Please, call me Silver. We both know that name is fake." The hairless man pulled up a three pronged claw instead of a hand and pointed his right 'hand' at the militant man. "Your name is what?"

"I am the Soldier."

"Good to hear. Why would this 'Soldier' killing our terrorists be a problem? Our job is to put them away. He saved us money." The shades remained on the man's face as the man's first pair of nostrils, the second between his nostrils and tear ducts, flared. "Did you kill anyone else, Mr. Soldier?"

"Only Hippies."

"Sergeant Wukong?" The thin man continued.

"Yes sir."

"Take this man down to the recruitment center for 'discipline'. I will check up on him every so often."

"What if he kills some people, sir?"

"Termination." He turned towards the Soldier. "Now then, Soldier, how does this deal sound?"

"Great! I hope they do not have section eights."

"They do."

"NOOOOOOoooooo..." The man collapsed into a mess.

"This is going to be a long couple of months."

(:)

 _Outside the Tent in the Woods:_

Mercury was ready to be thrashed for his failure yesterday. Just because he was ready, doesn't mean he had to like it. When Cinder grew tired of him, he would ask to kill himself. Right before he opened the tent, the madman burst through clutching his head, as blood dripped from his eyes and ears. He started laughing and Mercury saw the metal wire chord going from the back of his boss's skull, into a backpack with a red cross on it, and to a canteen on his waist. The doctor shuddered and crumpled on the floor.

"Medic, are you alive?" asked the not at all concerned but entirely disturbed Mercury.

The man in question stood up. He turned around with a smile splitting his face. "I am alive. Like never before." He reached up, and reset his mouth. "That was getting uncomfortable. So, Mercury, what do you need me for?"

Never before had Medic referred Mercury by his name. It had always been Scout. "I came for my punishment, sir, for my failure last night."

"Don't worry about that kamerad. I will forgive you. But if you want punishment, clean the lavatories."

Mercury couldn't believe it. The Medic had somehow made himself more evil. "Pardon sir?"

"The what sir?"

"Toilets. You know, dig more trenches to put the out houses. The frauleins need more toilets, otherwise it is not a sanitary environment for anyone to work in."

He walked away around the corner to a random White Fang grunt. What was his name, Phil? Wait that was the man he killed last night. This man was Garret.

"Hey Garret, you should talk to the Medic now. He's in a wonderful mood."

(:)

 _In a Random Alleyway:_

A cyclops woke up in the alleyway to see a man holding a gun up to his own head, in his other hand was a glowing golf club.

"Good morning, Tavish. This man tried to steal your belongings, so I have kept him here for you to feed either Eye or HHHH." Soothingly whispered the club.

A ridiculously over sized purple ax was pulled out from underneath the Demoman, and he spun his previous night's mattress in his hands, before lopping off the man's head. A short 'heads' was heard.

"Hmm. He was sick anyway. Thanks for the head Demoman." stated the sated ax.

"Do not be so disrespectful to Tavish, H fourth. Who would use us if he didn't?"

"Someone equally drunk and stupid enough to take a job at those bloody companies, lil' Nessie." spoke up the sword sheathed at the waist of the man.

"It's too early for all of yer shenanigans. Why can't ye just leave me alone?" complained the man.

The three weapons replied simultaneously, "You are the only one who actually talks to us."

"Grumble, grumble, fine, grumble." He took a swig of alcohol. "Let's go get me another job."

The metallic voice chirped up, "Shouldn't we check up on the job we already have?"

"Yes, yes, you are correct. My plan for today: First, getting me some more scrumpy. Second, getting another job. Third, going back to my first job."

"Sounds like a great plan Tavish!"

"No Nessie, it doesn't. It sounds like a terrible plan. Do not do it Demoman."

"Gonna hafta agree with the ax here, do not do this DeGroot."

Mr. DeGroot then ran off to the nearest liquor store with the three strapped on his body. He shoulder checked the door open and pulled the brownest liquor off the shelf and plopped it on the counter in front of the old bald man.

"How much?"

"DO NOT SELL IT TO HIM, DO NOT." screamed two voices.

"Ten lien." All four voices fell silent.

"What the bloody hell is lien?"

(:)

 _Outside of a Club Surrounded by Caution Tape:_

Two police men, one blond, one brunette, stared at the blood stain in front of the door. They both left a hand on their side arm, and the blond one of the two police men knocked on the door. The door opened up to a large bald man in a black suit and red-tinted glasses.

"Hello policemen. How may I help you?" asked the large man in a deep voice.

"We are here on a public disturbance report about gunfire in the area. Do you know anything about that?" started the brunette cop in his blue uniform.

"Also do you know anything about the bloodstain in front of your doorway?" finished the blond cop.

"There was a shooting. Last night. Here. They shot at me. The blood is from self-defense. Now, gentlemen, may I clean my boss's doorstep?" The big man lifted a bucket of a mysterious liquid.

"This is an awful amount of blood for self-defense sir. Are you telling us everything that happened last night?" asked the blond cop as he stepped closer to the larger man, who was only an inch taller than him.

"Self-defense. I shot back. I have all the bullet casings if you want to sort through them all. May I clean, or do you wish to talk with me in a more private location?"

The two cops looked at each other and nodded. The brunette spoke up, "Thank you for your time, mister?"

"Heavy."

"Heavy. Thank you for your time. We'll be on our way." The two men walked away and sighed.

The blond looked at his partner and asked, "Why do you think there was so much blood, but so few bodies?"

"Dude. Above our pay grade. Murder is not our problem. Besides that would have been too much paperwork."

"True that man. True that. Say you want to get a drink?"

(:)

 _In the School Arena:_

Other than the total blonde bombshell of a teacher that was 'monitoring' our fights, nothing was notable about this day so far. Scout knew that he was supposed to fight some one, or analyze someone else's fight, but they all sucked. None of them had seen real combat except for the few here or there. The sexy lady, sorry, teacher beckoned him with a riding crop. He hopped down the stairs and leaped over the hand rail.

"I believe you all you know who this is," began the good teacher, "So who would like to fight the Scout? I will say the aura bar meter will still be in effect."

A hand swung into the air and the blond from yesterday stood up, and pointed at the best fighter of the day, the Scout, as she declared, "I am going to take you down string bean!"

"Oh, how original, pally. You want me get my gear, or do you want me to spank ya with my bare hands?"

The teacher shook her head and said, "Fight with your weapons. You have five minutes to get back here-" and before she could finish speaking, the Scout had already burst through the door.

He ran for a good five minutes before stopping at the storage closet with a padlock on it. He put in a code, and it popped off. Scout dropped in the pistol and bat into a bag, before tying off the top, locking the door, and making it back to the arena in three minutes flat. He set the bag down outside the rink at one end of the arena, and pulled out a bottle of pills, two double barreled shot guns, one with a can strapped to the barrels, a third shotgun with a brown under-grip, a fourth shot gun with a pistol grip, two pistols, one with wings, one black, a cleaver, milk, two sodas, wrapping paper, a stick with a glowing spiked ball on the end, a short sword with a lion's head for the pommel, a wooden bat, a metal bat with donut weights on it, and a war fan were all pulled out of the bag. Almost all of the useless junk fit in the courier bag on his back. The girl finally walked out with a pair of golden gauntlets on her wrists, with shotgun shells lining the edge. The older blond walked into the middle. Above the arena the portraits of both the Scout and the blond girl showed up, a clear bar next to the Scout, a fully green bar next to the other picture.

"Begin!"

The girl launched forward as she fired her pellets behind her towards the Scout, but he side stepped her and softly smacked her with the fan. She turned only to stare down the barrel of a shotgun with a brown grip, and she pulled up her aura just in time as the pellets tried carving their way through her face. She punched forward, but the man-child jumped up, grabbed her wrist with both hands, and did the splits around the bullet spread of the shotgun-gauntlet. He then flipped over and pushed himself up and over her head, behind her as he rolled forward, and spun around spraying more pellets into her behind. She slammed down a hammer kick at him, only for him to squat jump out of the way at the last moment, giving her another face full of lead. He strafed out to the side out of her view of vision. She spun around, but he wasn't there. She looked at the wall, and there he was climbing up the wall out of sheer will, until he was the full twenty meters above her in the metal bracing above her.

"How did you even get up there!?"

"Do not doubt the power of momentum, pal."

She fired below herself and ran up the first seven meters, before sliding down the wall. She looked up at him and made out a base ball coming her way. She leaned against the wall, dazed. Scout pulled out the black pistol, dropped, rolled, and threw the cleaver in one fluid, clean motion. It slammed into her aura with an electric voltage and the green bar next to her picture was now a very piss colored yellow. She snapped out of it and leaped towards him, appearing to be on fire. Scout rolled underneath her leap, and a decorative ornament shattered on her, sending shards of glass in every direction. A single golden lock of hair fell to the floor.

"You cut my hair!"

(:)

 _In a Special Operative Base:_

The man in the white overalls sat in front of a screen showing an upset stern man.

"So you're telling me you used a design you based off of a doodle by one of your old coworkers, in order to travel dimensions and you just so happened to end up here."

"Yep. Just trying to save my skin, you know."

"Apologies, Mr. Conagher, but on special request, and out of self-preservation, you have to be terminated. Come peacefully and you will receive a quick death." The line disconnected and the two guards lifted their rifles at him.

"I should have known." He turned around and held out his wrists for the hand cuffs. They were clipped on.

"Sorry Engie, but orders are orders." said one of the guards.

"Shut up, Derek. This guy has been sketchy and unnaturally close to Winter. Be glad that he is getting killed."

The two guards started arguing louder and louder, and the Engineer cracked open a window, and a red tool box was slid down the pane. The window was closed. He turned to the boys.

"C'mon then. I ain't gonna kill myself. Let's get a move on."

(:)

 _At the Top of a Clock Tower:_

A green portal opened up and a man in a brown vest, collared shirt, and slacks walked out. He looked around at the tiles at his feet, the sun shining in the sky, the suffocated explosion beneath his feet. Seemed mostly normal to him. There was one major question that needed to be answered for the aviator sunglasses clad man.

"Where the bloody hell am I?"

(:)

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update again. I should really get my school work done faster for you people. This chapter should be the last chapter introducing the mercenaries. I would make this longer, but I need to release this out for the Beta to read, aka the great guy named chief of RAGE. I think you all already read his story and if you don't, try the first couple chapters. The characterization does get better. In other notes, please tell me if you find anything wrong with my writing, how I can improve it, if you want anything specific, and why you want it. Everything you tell me to fix makes this story better for all of us. Seriously, tell me if I have messed up. Anyway, Beta you have anything to say?**

 **B/N:You're fucking right I do. There, see? 100% proof I edited this shit. See how much I swear? It's me! Fixed up spelling errors and stuff, and it's all good! I hope you enjoy the work I done for Cadaver here. Speaking of which, take the stage back you bitch. Got to go and rage at some other pointless bullshit now. *drops mic disrespectfully* (Can I drop my persona now? Yeah? O-okay thanks! Bye Cadaver, luv u! No homo.)**

 **A/N: Thanks RAGE for your help, and thanks for your time. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8: Blurred Alliances

_**Italics not Bolded and in the Middle of a Paragraph = Hallucinatory Vision**_

 **(:)**

 _Outside the Practice Arena:_

Scout knew he had done a very bad, and not just a 'Merasmus going to kill us' bad, thing. He was sprinting away from the possibly, literally, burning with anger girl who had decided that he needs to die. All because he cut about forty strands of her hair. Jeez, lady calm down. A spray of pellets knocked his cap into his hands as he turned the corner out of the arena. It quickly went back on, cause he really didn't need the sun in his eyes right now. And she just punched her way through a wall. And about ten feet thick of bleachers. Did her mother never teach her how to be disciplined? Or ever teach her the definition of controlling your damn emotions? The clearing that the ex-mercenary ran into was crisp, clear, and had a beautiful fountain in it, and had not a single person in it due to the flaring lady hot on his tail. Not that she was as steamy as Pyro, but she sure came close. Another spray of bullets flew under his armpit. Now that was too close. The short sword came out into his left hand and hooked into the belt of one of the shotgun-gauntlets, and she couldn't swing that one forward.

 **'BLAM'**

Unfortunately, the other one could still fire and decided to liberate his intestines from the warm embrace of his abdominal muscles. Thankfully, it didn't shred them, which probably would have killed Scout. Last time that had happened it was pretty slow and somewhat painful. Currently they did pool into his right arm trying to liberate themselves, but thankfully they failed to to become independent. Everyone stopped as Scout let go of the sword and scooped his innards into his gut. Ying, or whatever the lady's name was looked like she was about to throw up. Look, no one wants vomit on them, so keep it to yourself. The right arm stayed, keeping the rebellious organs in his stomach, as he popped a blue pill. And do not mention the red pill. She was still dumbfounded and shocked, so Scout took out the 'milk' and threw it on her, dousing her flames, getting her covered in a heavy liquid, and reawakening her anger. Scout hopped away holding his stomach as he fired pot-shots from the shotgun-pistol, angering the bull even more. Scout didn't consider her a dragon because she was not smart when angry, just really hard to take down. Like a Robo-Heavy when you stole his sandwiches. Scout hopes that the fleshy big man was happy right now. The man needs a break from all of the manure that happens to him daily.

 **'BLAM'**

Another shotgun blast past his nose snapped Scout out of his mental tangent. A cherry soda came out of Scout's pocket as he leaped over the fountain, and Scout drank an eighth of the drink before throwing the syrupy soda at his offender, who was at the fountain's edge. It only made her more peeved as she was covered in the liquid sugar, and she burst into flames. Bad decision. The syrup crystallized into a solid shell, locking her torso, legs, and arms into position. Both Scout and she realized it at the same moment as Scout started laughing and pointing at her, and all she could do is remember the smug look plastered on his face. Until an arrow slammed through the fountain's statue.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

(:)

 _At the Top of Beacon Tower:_

The Australian chuckled as he lowered his bow. Now that would teach that twitchy hooligan not to laugh at girls.

"Hey mongrel, you know how to get down from here?"

"JUMP YOU DAMN CAMPER!" yelled back his old co-worker. He, apparently, was not happy to see the best sniper in all of the southern hemisphere.

"UP YOURS, TWITCHY!" The aviator clad man in the dashing hat took two arrows in his hands and started reverse wall climbing down the wall. It would have worked had there been actual wall underneath the roof instead of glass panes, that he may have come crashing through. The messy, lanky, tall man looked up at the unamused gray haired man that looked down at him from behind his desk.

"I presume you are the Sniper, correct? Welcome to Beacon."

(:)

 _In the Woods:_

Mercury was right, Medic was in a good mood. Garret had gotten a once in a career chance to go on a top secret mission, so secret that most of the White Fang didn't know about it. They were going to a special operatives base in Atlas to raid it for its intelligence and information. That was something Garret had a lot of experience on. They were leaving soon. He stepped onto the streamlined white ship, that was apparently cloaked earlier, not that Garret didn't know where it was. He stepped on with a few other White Fang grunts, Cinder, and Mercury, who for some reason smelled horrendously of fecal matter. And blood. Not his problem. The Medic was handing out square first aid kits that were colored blue and white, telling us to use these if we ever get hurt or set on fire. It's not the first time Garret has seen these, but Medic has never given them out before. The cargo door shut, and the ship rose into the air. Cinder rose above the crowd of cannon fodder and started a heartening speech, even if she didn't believe a single word that she said. Most others believed though.

"Today is the first step towards equality. Your fight here can change the course of this war."

(:)

 _Still in the Woods:  
_

The few men who helped load supplies who stayed waved as the ship rose up and blasted away from the clearing. Most of the men started walking away from the clearing but one grunt with a lizard tail and in a White Fang outfit walked over and tapped the shoulder of the man in a pink lab coat.

"Hey, Medic." spoke up the grunt. "Why didn't you mention this top secret mission to all of us."

He smiled, adjusted the glasses on his face, and murmured, "It never came up. It also wasn't important. It didn't effect me. I still have work to do anyway."

"By work do you mean dissecting us and putting random things in us, or actually helping us."

"What's the difference?" the grunt visibly twitched. "Damian? That is your name, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Walk with me for a little." Medic adjusted the chord from his brain, the jar, and the pack on his back. They then both started walking away from the clearing after everyone else. "I remember what I have done to you people, and I apologize. That was not medicine, if not even science. If there is anything I can do for you please ask."

In that moment, Damian knew that he may die at the end of this conversation. "What do you mean, s-sir?"

"Don't be so nervous." The doctor slapped his hand on the back of his comrade. "I mean like a meal, some music. Medicine if you feel like trusting me again. So how does it sound?"

"Terrifying."

(:)

 _In Some Hallway in Some Base, Somewhere:_

Two guards walked a man in gray greasy overalls down the hall to his eventual death. The guard in front walked as if he was taking a stroll, while the one in the back seemed as if he was about to pull the trigger at any moment.

"You want to talk about your problems, Chadwick?" Calmly murmured the prisoner.

"Keep moving, hard hat. I haven't got all day." Scolded the back guard.

The front man turned around and kept walking backwards. "Chad, Engie's right. You have seemed a bit more stressed lately. What's going on man?"

"Derek, get back in position, or so help me." The front man shrugged and turned back around.

"I'm just sayin', you just seem a little, what do you call it?" continued the front man.

"On edge?" answered the shorter man in the middle of the guard sandwich.

"That's it! On edge." He chuckled. "But in all seriousness, you really need to calm down."

" **I** need to calm down!? **ME! REALLY?!** " Yelled the man in the back. "This 'engineer' suddenly appears, gets all buddy buddy with our boss, and you suspect **nothing?!** Oh man… are you blind or what?"

"What do you mean! He-"

"He is the perfect spy!" Cut in Chadwick, "He acts all nice now, but he is going to gut you in your sleep. I guarantee it."

The man in the front cringed as they turned the corner past a long plate glass window. "Dude, calm down. I mean even if he is a little suspicious, he has still saved all of our lives with his machines. I still don't get why the fat cats want him dead, I mean he's done more for us cannon fodder then they have."

"You don't see it! Derek, this man is a threat to our leaders, so if he is a threat, we kill it. That's our job Derek. To kill threats." He pointed out to the window towards the snow storm happening outside. "He didn't save you, he probably was just saving his own skin. Besides, those 'fat cats' are the reason you have your job right now."

"And what job is that, Chad? Baby-sittin a pile of paper of who knows what, in the middle of fucking no where!? I absolutely love this job they gave me." Derek snapped back. "You were camping on a promotion to get outta here before this guy came in and did your job and we both know he's better than you. I know it. Commander Winter knows it. He knows it. You-"

Chadwick walked past his prisoner and bashed Derek's face with the butt of his gun. "Stay down private. Know your place!"

A dark steel harpoon with a wolf's head etched into one of the hooks, fired through the plate glass out from the storm. The hook cut into Derek's stomach, and hooked onto his pubic bone. The hook pulled back into the snow and Derek latched onto Chadwick's ankle, before the metal rope dragged them both screaming into the snow. Engineer looked at the blood stains through the snow in sight, and ran down the hallway with the handcuffs still on his wrists.

(:)

In a Snow Bank:

Today was the worst day that Chadwick Oleander had ever lived. He had just been dragged thirty or so meters through snow, being dragged alongside his incompetent soldier who was going to die anyway. He died. His rib cage got hooked on a shale outcropping in the snow, and while some of the ribs broke, the stomach was already torn to shreds, and the man was ripped in half: his legs with the harpoon, and his torso with him. Both of their guns were probably left half buried in the snow twenty or so meters from where he was, and he knew it would be a bad idea to be out in the storm without a gun. Especially during a raid. If only he had a way to tie that damned Engineer into this whole mess. Chad started walking out into the storm away from his as well as dead coworker. Nothing he could do. That's right… nothing he could do. Chadwick heard Derek gasp out a final breath as soon as he was out of sight. Chad pulled out his scroll and it showed his aura at a very low level. He wasn't prepared to be dragged through snow, so most of his aura had been spent on fixing his possibly broken bones, not that he could really feel anything over the cold, and keeping him from dying from frostbite. Sure the guard outfits were made for this weather, but not for you to be dragged through it and end up with half of the biome in your pants. A figure started walking towards Chadwick from the snow, from behind him. Chadwick turned around and the man came to sight or more specifically, Derek.

"Derek… No it can't be. You're dead. Unless I am having one of those weird 'Quiet Mound' death trip thingies, you're dead."

"My name is Derek then. That's good to know, thank you. Unfortunately, or fortunately for you, I don't need another guard disguise." Crisply stated 'Derek'.

Chadwick started walking backwards. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Do you want to know what the surprise is?" 'Derek smiled, and the unnaturally white teeth with black gums were highlighted in the snow.

"What's the surprise?" Chadwick said as he tripped over the rifle left in the snow, and landed awkwardly on his bottom. He looked up into the barrel of a gun.

"Surprise."

(:)

 _In a Storage Room:_

Engineer slammed the door behind him and then he snapped the shackles' chain around his wrist using a wrench from the wheelbarrow that contained his life's work.

 **BANG BANG**

The two shots declared a man dead. Engineer took out the hooked wrench and pulled off the metal rings around his wrists. He pulled out a scroll that was given to him days before and searched the map for the room with the papers that Derek oh so uncarefully blabbered about. Alright, back towards where he came from, and into the room next to the one where he had the enlightening video chat. That was disappointing. Putting the intel in an obvious place, simply because no one would suspect it. Engineer then grabbed a white military backpack off of one of the shelves, shoved almost all of his gear into it, and then dropped a tiny box into the wheelbarrow. It then unfolded into a small white turret with a small white light on the top of it. Off the floor he grabbed a strange laser rifle, a pump shotgun, a pistol, a spiked pipe wrench, and a heavy wrench with a lightning rod stuck on the end of it. He moved the wheelbarrow in front of the door, opened it, kicked out the wheelbarrow, and then shut the door. Sounds of pinging gunfire occurred from behind the door and screams were heard. He slowly opened the door and the small turret in the wheelbarrow chirped as it burst into flames. Engineer hit it twice to get it back into its proper shape. A body with a crude mask on in a gray and black uniform was lying with gun shot wounds in his torso. Apparently his friends had left him.

"Better luck next time."

(:)

 _In a Warehouse:_

A man walks in groaning about his life and his lack of friends. A ginger in a white suit and bowler hat walked up to him, cane clicking the entire way.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Oh, can ye just shut your stupid mouth and explain to me what the bloody hell 'Lien' is?"

"It's currency. Where are you from, under a rock?"

The Scottish man stared at the ginger with a dead expression. "No, only from a different world, you empty headed bastard."

"So? Not my problem. You want some? It's going to cost you." The man held out a few plastic cards as he smirked.

The Demoman pulled out a wad of cash, pushed it into the man's hands, pocketed the cards, and then on the way out the door, smashed some poor hooded man's face with a bottle, leaving him screaming, bloody on the floor.

"You wanted me to keep watch. There! Intruder caught, and I will be havin my drink now." Yelled the man as chugged down air from the shattered open bottle.

"AAAARRRG! What the **hell** man!" screamed the man on the floor. A iron clad boot slammed down on his face with a solid crunch.

"Aww, no why don't you just quit your whinin while ya still can?"

(:)

 _In the Cold, Dirty, Gray Hallway, yet again:_

The Engineer rolled next to a guard who was firing bursts at the masked invaders down the hall.

"Engineer, thank whoever let you go, you're here. We need some help!" Yelled one of the other four men who were reloading or taking cover behind various pieces of rubble.

"Got ya." He threw down a tool box, and bellowed, "Buildin a Dispenser!" In the moment, all five of the guards at this defense gravitated around the Dispenser, like a bunch of fat boys to a box lunch.

"No hard feelings Engineer?" Asked one of the guards.

"Naw pal. You were just doin' as told." Engineer pushed the wheelbarrow into the 'no man's zone'. "I know how it works." Sharp popping noises were heard as the turret in the carrying device shot some of the terrorists from cover. "Cover me."

"Why?"

"You know that brief case you're supposed to be guarding? I plan on loosing it." Smiled the hard hatted man.

"Why?"

Engineer stared at the man who replied the last two times with a stare that you could feel from behind the goggles that just demanded 'Can you respond with more than one word?'. Engineer shook his head. "They are here for two reasons, to turn us into a creamy red paste, or to steal that damned briefcase! Now do what you boys do best, and make some noise." In that moment, all five soldiers, flipped their rifles over the support beam that was sheltering them, and fired. Engineer crawled under the lead hailstorm creaming anyone's shin's with the shotgun when they saw him. One of the men firing at the guards looked at the Engineer for brief second before putting his head down and reloading while cursing.

"Trust me kid, it ain't either of our days."

(:)

 _Inside of the Castle of Stone:_

Raven watched the Pyro fiddling with various chords and large electrical wires, plugging them into various machines before mumbling, pulling them out, and plugging it into other machine, clicking buttons and flipping levers all the while. Chords were left all over the floor.

 _It was nice to be making gifts again. It made them feel like they were a better version of Santa, not the Old Nick version. The toy boxes were being packed and the bully was going to get a big surprise. The chocolate walls probably needed to be fixed soon, but that was not now or here. His good friend, the busy man, had told them how to make new friends, and he was helping them now. There it was!_

A large orange portal opened up on the wall a small man in a gray suit and shoulder length gray hair stepped past the edge of the portal looked up at the Pyro holding his briefcase in one hand.

"Now CEO, here are the blueprints I had modified, and all of the money I had owed you, minus that which you picked up during the fight." A knife spun in his off hand, out of sight. "Let bygones be bygones, and continue with our lives after this, hmm?"

 _Behind the ugly fat man was a beautiful background of solid sugar flooring and desks. All clean, all sugar. Off from the side the suited man walked in the room. The busy man shook his head, set out a set of buttons onto the desk on the other side of the portal along with some papers. He gestured at the objects he had set out, then at the gray clad man. He then walked out of sight._

Pyro slammed its foot down on some wires, spooking the gray clad man, causing him to take a single step back, over the edge of the portal. Before he could take another, Pyro jerked their foot back. The man was cut in two, the part remaining in this timeline only consisting of his head, the front of his torso, the briefcase arm, and a leg. They steamed and twitched as they bled out on the floor.

 _The bully cried as Pyro told him that he had done some bad things with the toys they had made. The bully promised to never do it again and ran away crying. It was time to get their drawing back. Play time was over and it was back to school time! It wondered if their new friend wanted to learn too._

Pyro plugged back in the chords that were disconnected and the portal flickered back to life. On the other side was the other half of the gray man. Pyro intentionally crushed the head with its boot as it picked up the briefcase. It walked through the hole and opened the case and dropped the rest of the files into it. There were a line of red buttons with the block text of 'LAUNCH MISSILES' above them. Pyro walked back over to the legs of the corpse and searched the pockets before pulling out a remote that had the text 'Emergency Shutdown' on it. The button was clicked as Pyro walked back to the launch buttons. It one by one pressed the buttons, and then walked out of the room through the portal. It pulled out the fire axe, and slammed it down on the chords at its feet, permanently closing the portal. Pyro lifted one gloved hand to its mask in a 'shh' form. It strolled over to the computer and laughed as it typed in the following message in its log:

Simulation World: TERMINATED

Blueprints: Acquired

Factory: Ready to be Restarted

(:)

 _The Room with a Briefcase:_

Two White Fang grunts, one with rat's ears and the other with a panther's tail, kicked down the door as a third one rolled in with her rifle at the ready. There was no one inside, but there was a pure white suitcase sitting on a pedestal.

"This is it?" Asked one of guys who kicked down the door.

"We seriously were hand-picked to die, for this?" asked the other guy.

"Looks like it boys. Lets bring this to Cinder so we can get the hell out of this wasteland." The fox tailed lady turned around to see a shotgun at her forehead. Her aura pulled up just at the last moment, so the blast only shot her head backwards into the pedestal.

The two boys slowly stood back up after being smacked with a large heavy wrench. A pistol spun into the gloved hand and the rat whelp was kept down with lead, while the other was clubbed in the face with a spiked pipe wrench. The three crawled backwards to the wall, and they slowly stood up. Engineer reloaded. The rat leaped at the overall clad man, only to be pistol whipped by the Engineer, lifted up, and then used as a body shield to the rifle fire from the girl.

"Sam, stop! Fire arms don't help us in close combat, three versus one." Commanded the panther faunus.

'Sam' tossed the rifle to the side, only to have the dazed and aura damaged rat thrown at her. The second man seemed to glow for a moment, before he charged at the Engineer, rolled under the wrench swing and kicked the Engineer in the kneecap, knocking him over. He rolled on top of the Engineer and started to strangle him, before he was kneed by a metal kneecap to the crotch. He fell off clenching his crotch.

"Oww… my dick..." Whimpered the boy.

Engineer slammed the heavy metal wrench on his head, and he got up as the man assumed the fetal position. "At least it wasn't your jewels boy. Count your blessings."

The other two grunts slowly stood back up. They both shimmered before they started to strafe around the Engineer. They both leaped at the man, but unfortunately for them, he rolled forward towards the briefcase and the two collided faces. The briefcase was hooked to his back as he leaped over these three stooges and turned back to them before he left the room.

"Now if only some one had taught you how to fight, Texan style, this would've gone a whole lot differently."

(:)

 _At a Military Base, in a Sandy Desert, this Time:_

A man in a red soldier outfit walked up with a riding crop to the front door and kicked it open. Inside, there was an actual sergeant in a sand colored outfit giving a fitness exam to the new soldiers. A blonde man with a monkey's tail in a trench coat ran up behind him panting. But he could not stop the Soldier.

"Starting basic training, soldier?" Yelled Soldier to the legitimate soldier.

"Yeah. You here to join the corps?"

The man smiled a smile which should have never existed, a smile that split his face in two. He clicked his heels and saluted the man. "Yes, sir!"

"Alright. Where is your hunter certificate?"

"Hunter what?"

"Hunter certificate." The man chuckled, and smiled. "I know that other nations just let civilians become military officers, but in Vacuo all of our military officers need to have at least a hunter preparatory school's certificate or equivalence before joining."

"I have killed men with my bare hands. I am a qualified killing military machine!" screamed the red man.

"Sergeant Wukong, if he is guilty for murder, why is he here?"

The monkey detective looked up at the younger man. "Silver."

The man nodded, smiled, and snapped his fingers. "Ah, good ol' Silver! The man's word is worth as much as his name. Well then Mr.?"

"SOLDIER! SIR!" Bellowed the red clad man.

"Legal name please." The man's face flattened into a straight face.

"SOLDIER!"

"Legal name, Soldier. The one that was on your birth certificate. You know what I am talking about correct?" Asked the military officer.

Silence. Then the mercenary grumbled.

"Speak up please." again asked the man.

"Jane Doe. SPEAK OF THIS TO NO ONE." commanded Mr. Doe.

"Alright, alright Mr. Doe. No need to get your knickers in a twist. I am Sergeant Anglo and welcome to the Vacuoan Military."

(:)

 _Out in the Storm:_

The Engineer was running away from a boy that acted like, sounded like, and cursed like the old Scout. Too bad, or in this case good for him, the boy wasn't as fast or as skilled as the Scout. The gray haired boy kicked and another bullet fired at Engineer, but instead of it piercing the man's hand and causing him to collapse in pain, it ricochet off of the inside of the glove. The Engineer took off the white glove and what looked like two metal cylinders on a battery with wrist guards. The boy leaped up, fired, and was then hit by an electrical field. The bullet was disintegrated, and his legs were 'EMPed'. The Engineer ran off into the snow, when some of the grunts from behind were starting to fire at him blindly in the snow. The Engineer stopped, and then lighting struck, and then there was no Engineer.

"Damn it," Cursed the gray haired boy in the snow. "Why did it have to be a guy with a teleportation semblance." Three grunts ran up to him in the snow. "Guys," demanded the momentarily disabled boy, "Pick me up and lets go."

"What happened?" asked one.

"E.M.P. Let's go."

As the two guys picked him up as the third grunt covered them with her rifle the other male grunt asked, "I thought it was pronounced emp?"

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER!" yelled the boy. "Let's get moving!"

"What happened to the guy with the overalls?" Asked the girl.

"He teleported." groaned the boy.

"Oh man, Cinder is gonna have our necks for this." Said the rat eared grunt.

"You think **Cinder** is going to be a problem? Just think about what the **Medic** is going to do to us!" Replied the panther tailed man.

In that moment, all three boys shuddered as the girl looked at them in utter confusion.

"We haven't even gotten back to the ship yet, and **that's** what you're worrying about!" Yelled the girl over the snowstorm.

The gray-haired boy's eyes glazed over. "You don't know what we've seen. So much shit. So much..."

(:)

 _In the top of the Clock Tower:_

The two men were finalizing negotiations.

"So you're telling me that you know that some great evil force is going to come to kill some person, and you want me to help guard this school." Asked the tall brunette man.

"Yes. Is that too unbelievable for you?" Asked the gray-haired headmaster.

"No. That's not even the tip of the iceberg for me, mate. So you want me to just stand around and guard this place right? Won't that seem a little suspicious?"

"Of course. That's why you are going to be a teacher."

"What class am I teaching?"

"Fluid Battle Simulations, Strategy, and Tactics. Or FBSST for short. You up to the challenge?"

"Other than the significant amount of blackmail that the Spy apparently gave to you for the protection of the Scout telling me to obey you, I think this will be worth a gander. I could use the funds anyway."

"Good to hear. We'll have you start tomorrow."

(:)

 **A/N: And… SCENE! It's been a while since my last update and I apologize. I got carried away playing the new Scream Fortress, and watching some of the possible Saxxys. I also had other work, but I could handle that part. I hope you guys didn't mind the wait, and I will try to have the next one out sooner. Thanks for reading! Anything to add chief of RAGE?**

 **B/N: FUCKING DAMMIT! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, CADAVER! *teeth clench* FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! I JUST GOT DONE BETAing ATTF's STORY WHEN I WALKED AWAY AND HIT A FUCKING CHAIR! Speaking of which (angrily looks at said chair) FUCK YOU! (punches chair, intense pain) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- (transmission cut)**

 **A/N: Alright then RAGE, calm down. Bye readers, and thanks for taking your time on my attempts at writing.**


	10. Chapter 9: Eye of a Storm

_**Italics not Bolded and in the Middle of a Paragraph = Hallucinatory Vision**_

 **(:)**

 _Back at the Military Base:_

The world seemed to crash down, and shatter in a billion pieces all around him. Vacuo? What in the hell was Vacuo? They were in the old good U S of A. America was so strong it would last through dimensions, right? It had to. These men were lying. These men were dishonest to the American way. FOR AMERICA!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the red clad man took out a shovel and started to pound it on his helmet. The other two men and the various recruits looked at the obviously insane man in fear.

The blond detective spoke up. "Should we do anything?"

"Let him tire himself out first. Then we can figure out which part of his brain just broke right now." answered the sergeant.

They waited. The detective looked down at his watch. "You mind if I get a coffee right now?"

"No, go ahead. I think he'll be awhile."

(:)

 _In the Stadium, Again:_

The Scout leaned against some of the bleachers as the Sniper sat down next to him with a clip board and pen. Scout gave the biggest smug grin as a girl with slightly red highlighted blond hair glared at him.

"Hey girly, what have we learned? I **always** win!" she responded to the Scout with a visible growl. "Don't worry, if you order now, I'll throw in a second beating, absolutely free!" He cracked up and laughed at her.

"You do know this is why you have no friends, right?" commented the man in the aviators.

"Shut up, you damn camper. It's not like you're much betta."

"Really?" He smirked.

Scout flipped up a list using his left hand. "One: you throw your urine at people. That's just unsanitary."

"You throw mad milk. You're not much better."

"I changed the ingredients when I came back remember? Oh wait, you don't cause you still think I'm disposable. That's two: you treat everyone like a tissue- sneeze, blow, throw away."

"That's only with clones."

"Clones are still people too, numb-nuts. And three: you like killing a bit too much. You are a damn coward, and yet you act like a crazed gunman. You're dad was right."

Sniper stood to his full height and picked up the Scout by the collar of his shirt and wrenched him off the ground, the Scout wearing the biggest smile the entire way. "You don't have the right to talk about my dad. You didn't know him."

"You didn't either, Mr. Adopted-" Sniper threw him to the floor, and was about to stomp him when he felt a gaze upon him. There was a small, red-headed girl in a black and red dress staring at them, and Sniper stepped back, and gave the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Scout.

"Sorry. I might have gone a bit too far there." apologized the Scout as he sat down.

"No problems mate. You had some good points. I forgive you." Sniper got to work taking notes of the students fighting.

"You still suck."

"So do you, mate. So do you."

(:)

 _Outside the Communications Room:_

A man appeared out of a bolt of lightning on top of the deactivated teleporter. He looked around and saw dozens of people in separate skirmishes firing bullets at each other. People fighting to survive, some carrying off those who were injured, some simply lying dead in the snow. The trio of grunts he had left earlier were carrying the man from earlier out into the blizzard and the combatants on the attacker's side retreated back into the storm. He folded up the teleporter, took out a remote with a big red button, blew up his other buildings and walked away, into the snow.

(:)

 _Back at the Military Base:_

The man suddenly stopped hitting his helmet with his shovel. Sergeant Anglo stepped closer to the man, his aura slightly active, and was shot across the whole fifty meter length room into the wall. The pentagonal shovel wielding maniac charged at the other grunts who turned and started to try to pile on onto the man. He burst out from the pile and the military trainees flew everywhere. A hot coffee flew and scalded the Soldier's face. A blond man in a trench coat took out a rubber baton and tried to subdue the man. The Soldier kept screaming about this being a dream and how America is real. The Sergeant pulled himself from the wall, and pulled out a taser and shot the man. He fell to the floor jolting around on.

"I did not expect him to do that." said the police man.

"Solitary?" asked the military sergeant.

"Solitary. We need to find out what made this man snap in this fashion."

(:)

 _In the Departing Transport Ship:_

Garret was sitting next to a man nursing his bullet wound on his arm. Across from him a few others sitting, tired, depressed, annoyed. Apparently, they had lost the objective, and now all of their plans had been set back by a few weeks. Apparently. The fiery woman was yelling at her currently paralyzed subordinate about how he had failed her and now they had to figure out a new way to get into the communications tower, or something along those lines. It didn't really matter for him, it just meant that they might be in a spot of trouble when they got back to camp. Garret himself didn't find out much about the base they just assaulted, other than the fact that it had too many guards for a standard base. He did kill one of the guards however, and obtained his outfit. In a sense. His old friend was probably there and may have been the one who messed up the gray haired boy's legs. He gestured to the rat eared young man.

"Yeah, Garret right?"

"Yeah. You're Tom, right?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened back there? I mean, I know about the actual battlefield, but what happened to the intel you were supposed to find?"

"Sara, Jerry, and I got to the case, and some old guy in a hard hat kicked our butts six ways to Sunday. We even used our semblances, and he still got away. The dweeb tried to catch him, and was taken down in an instant. Then the man teleported away and we had to carry the idiot back here." The ship rocked as they left the ground.

"Dude, that sucks. I hope you don't get messed up by Dr. Frankenstein back at base."

"Oh, man don't remind me. It is going to suck so much. I got to wonder though, how he does that to himself. Just stitching pieces of other people into himself like it's an everyday thing."

"If I had to guess, moral numbness. He just might not care anymore." Garret looked out the window and saw a stocky figure through the snow, walking without purpose. Like a man who had met his dues and knows he should be dead and it's only a matter of time. "Is it just me, or does that man look familiar, Tom?"

Tom looked out the window just as the man on the ground passed from sight. "What man?"

"It doesn't matter. Just paranoia you know?"

Tom's eyes brightened as he smirked. "You've always been paranoid, haven't you. First with the red mist, then this."

"Yeah, sure. The red mist. Now that I think about it, it sounds almost like a super hero's name, doesn't it?"

"Honestly, yeah. I guess. Though there aren't heros in this world anymore."

(:)

 _On the Roof of an Aging Castle:_

A blond boy in cargo shorts, a white short sleeve shirt on top of a long sleeve dark green shirt, and cleats, scrambled on the shingles to find an entrance into the castle. "It would be easy," they said. "You only have to find out what it is doing, and give us its plans," they said. William would have said no, if the Schnee Dust Corporation hadn't offered so much Lien and dust for this job. With the amount they were paying him, he wouldn't have to work for a year on it. He checked his bag on how well it was strapped to his back. There it was. He leaped down the chimney, and used his cleats to slow himself down before he burnt up in the fire at the bottom. He took out a canteen, and poured it on the fire suffocating it. He crawled out from inside, and started running for the briefcase that was resting on the table. He grabbed the briefcase, opened his bag, and dropped it in, before he heard clapping behind him.

 _Pyro was not happy. This boy had put out the happiness emanating throughout it's haven of joy. The monster needed to be stopped before he spread unhappiness, or even worse, told people to shun it all together. That must never happen. And now he was stealing the doodles for his toys. Pyro needed to re-educate this young man, maybe make him into an old friend of his. Not like how the Doctor screwed up the old one, making it all about fighting, and removing all of the youth from it. Pyro clapped his hands, so little Timmy knew what to do. Its other friend, the small girl was sleeping, and Pyro shouldn't wake her up. Tim picked him up and they went to teach him how to be a good child. Or at least how to be funny._

William turned around and saw the beast from the news, the inferno of the swamp. If this thing could kill a Goliath by itself, then he himself would be small fry. Literally. He felt himself being lifted up, and looked down and saw a pair of metal hands were wrapped around his torso. There was a large metal version of the monster who stared at him. Both versions of the CEO walked forward.

"Hey… man? Look man, I was just hired to do this alright? I'll leave the bag here okay? He unstrapped the bag, and it fell to the floor." The two kept walking. "Okay then… What do you want?"

The CEO looked back at him, before it turned and pushed open a door to what looked like an operating room. The big robot turned William in its hands, before slamming him onto the table, then it locked its hands in place.

 _It was time to teach. First we had to get rid of all of that bad information that was clogging his poor little mind. Then we could make him friendly. Pyro looked to the suited man in the corner and asked, "What should we name him after we re-educate him?" The man nodded, and plugged in a chord into the outlet. He then walked behind a machine to do whatever he does when he isn't doing business with Pyro. It was time to help this poor boy._

William looked around and saw the CEO put little electrodes on both sides of his temple, then another two on the corners of his forehead.

"Please, stop. I am sorry." cried the boy.

Then it all went black.

(:)

 _In the Bar:_

It was late at night and Heavy had finally finished cleaning out the bloodstains, so the club was open again. He had to manage the bar tonight, only because the boss had to deal with some business. A small tri-colored woman in white, brown, and pink walked through like she owned the club and sat down at the bar. She raised an eyebrow at Heavy.

"What would you like, ma'am?" asked Heavy in a deep baritone voice.

She laid out a coupon for ice cream out on the table, then held up a phone that had typed on it, "Surprise me". He sighed and walked back to the freezer and pulled out a lemon Italian ice cream, took a small scoop, placed it into a cocktail glass, and poured two shot of vodka into it. The drink was placed gently in front of the girl, and a small spoon was placed upon the rim. She smiled as she took a spoonful of the drink. A red haired man walked out from the back, clapping his hands, while smiling at the two.

"Good job, Barkeep. You didn't get yourself kicked into next week. We could use people like you, those with a bit of common sense, rather than these other grunts around here." Heavy nodded behind his red glasses. "You don't talk a lot do you?" Heavy shook his head in reply. "Hey, Hei Xiong, you mind if we borrow this guy for our next hit? He is obviously a lot better than-"

"No," interrupted the Heavy, "Heavy is not a criminal anymore."

"Okay, no need to be all aggressive. Smell you later Junior!" yelled out the Ginger as he walked away. The small girl stayed, enjoying her drink, before she motioned for another. Another was served.

Heavy's boss walked up to him, and patted his surprisingly hard shoulder. "I haven't seen anyone not mess up on an order for Neo. Good work."

"No problem. Another, ma'am?"

(:)

 _Late at Night, on a Roof:_

Scout leaned back on the roof, and one of his supposed teammates crawled through the window and sat next to him. The boy had brown plate armor, light brown hair, and the most noticeable slanted eyes.

"What are you doing up here..."

"Dove," smiled the boy. "The name is Dove. it's a nice view up here, isn't it."

"Yeah… I guess so. I don't have a window where I sleep."

"You want to sleep in our dorm? I mean I will have to check with Cardin, but I think he'll be cool with it."

"That's nice of you. What made you decide to talk to me?"

"I didn't want to do my homework and the rest of the guys are bullying some girl."

"You didn't join them?"

"I was on the toilet man, business comes first."

"Ain't that right."

"So why are you an axillary student, instead of a legitimate one?"

"I am being blackmailed into this, into learning how to deal with people again. Can you believe that!"

"Really? So you're like, already a really good fighter?"

"Oh, yeah, you're looking at one of the best."

"What weapon?"

"Weapons, pally. Weapons."

Dove smirked. "Fine. Which weapons then?"

"Shotguns, pistols, cleavers, bats, and a cursed short sword."

"Cursed short sword?"

"It has a weird curse that says it can never miss a swing, so if I miss a swing, I hit myself."

"Thats got to suck."

"Not really. Besides, when it hit someone, it always makes them bleed."

"Can you help me train some day? I use a short sword also, and could honestly use the practice."

"Sure. On that note, how did you even get into this school?"

"I worked my ass off man. I wasn't good enough at fighting to get into a preparatory school so I had to train myself after my apprenticeship hours."

"Also had school on top of that?'

"Yep. Pain in my behind, and I hardly slept, but I got here. I might not have talent, but I still got here."

"So yeah, did you want to join the others in bullying that girl?"

"Not really. I don't really care, but it's mostly Cardin being racist. I just do it so I don't get beat up by Cardin. You have seen the height difference, right?"

"Yeah, it's like a good twenty or so centimeters at least."

"That also means he has that much more weight on me as well."

"Dude, just tell him to stop."

"it's not that easy, cause Russel is his long time friend, and Sky also is too scared."

"I get what you mean. Just get really good at something, so good that no one else can beat you."

"Uhh, I just am not that talented at anything. Everything I have ever achieved in life has been because I put the hours into it."

"Is that why you have such squinty eyes?"

"Honestly I just have slanted eyes, but yeah, somewhat."

"So still tired?"

"It becomes a state of life. It lets me know I am still alive."

"Well, I ought to go to bed. Talk later?"

"Sure." Dove then launched himself back into his room.

Scout then stood up, and walked back to his room. He popped open the lock, locked it from the inside, then flopped on the bed. He had taken a shower earlier. He groaned as he sat up, took a blue pill, and took out another shot, and administered it to himself. He put another bandage on the spot, and laid down. He took out the image of the lady in red again.

"Hi Ma."

He cried himself again that night.

(:)

 **A/N: And that is honestly a good place to stop. Sorry about the update being a bit short, but I was having too much fun playing TF2 with chief of RAGE and GoldenSpartan86. Sorry RAGE but I really just wanted to post the chapter and couldn't wait, and sorry to you people for the grammar and spelling mistakes. If you guys are confused about anything, just ask, and comment on what you liked. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 10: Prepatory Period

_**Italics not Bolded and in the Middle of a Paragraph = Hallucinatory Vision**_

(:)

 _Somewhere, Someplace, Sometime:_

Eyes snapped open. The blond boy sat up looked around the room, but his head hurt like it had been put in a hydraulic press. Pyro was hugging and waving to some busty, beautiful, raven-haired woman. She put on a mask and walked away with a platter of cookies.

"What the hell happened, Pyro?"

Pyro shut the door and ran over to the boy, and almost compressed his ribcage into a small bird cage.

"Let… go…" The blond boy almost passed out before the Pyro let go of him. He gasped for air. "Why you actin' all weird Pyro? Why does my head hurt, and why am I not in the clothes I fell asleep in? Also, can I have her number?"

Pyro listened with a straight face until the last question. Then it slapped it's face at the ridiculousness of its friend's question. "Mhh, mph mph. Mph-mph, mph mphh mh mphhh-mh-mph. Mphh, mph."

"I die everyday Pyro, you got to be more specific about that. Also man, c'mon! Hook me up you… I have no idea what the hell you are still."

"Mphh mph mh mh. Mphh-mhh, mph mh. Mhhp, mph, mhh mph-mhh mph-mhh mph mh-mh. Mphh mph mhhh."

"Wait… So if I died, died, then how am I alive?" Pyro was about to answer when he looked down and checked his body. "Wait a second… I don't remember being this scrawny."

"Mh mh-mph mh mph mph mh mphh."

"You… what? What the hell? Pyro, we don't do that to people! You can kill them, rob them, but don't freakin replace their mind with someone else's!"

"Mphhmhh."

The boy sighed. "It's okay Pyro. I like being alive as much as the next guy, but it just is rude to do this to people, ya know?" The boy stuck his hands into his pocket and pulled out a wallet with a driver's license. He then read it off. "William Shatner. Age twenty-three. Male. Blond hair, blue eyes. Huh, looks like a nice kid. I don't think I can use his name Pyro."

"Mphh... mh-mph… Mphh-mh!"

"Hermes? Its got a nice ring to it, since I ain't the Scout I used to be no more." He hopped off of he operating table. "Besides, how many men have died as many times as I have, ya know? I am like a god. So why did you bring me back?"

(:)

 _In the Woods, Morning:_

It was a great day to get to work. The sun was shining, the toilets had been expanded, and the people who had gone out had returned, which meant a lot of work for the resident medic. It was going to be a good day for everyone involved. Off went… nothing. On went on only the face plate. A doctor has to be prepared at all times. He stepped towards the landing aircraft with his medi-gun, a tube that spat out medicine and health, out at the ready. The first few men ran out with stretcher carrying a few militants each. A beam of red surrounded each individually, and one by one, each soldier recovered quickly. He looked over to see a very pissed off Cinder.

"What is wrong, Fraulein?"

"I work with a bunch of incompetent retards. All I ask is one thing, and then they fail me."

"I know how that feels like." The Medic laughed. "So I killed them! Ha ha ha! Don't worry, they came back."

"You are one of my incompetents." seethed the woman.

"That's rude to say. I cannot say you are much better though."

Her eye flared as she stared at him. "Are you blaming this on me?"

"Not really. However, weren't you supposed to steal one briefcase. Just one. And you couldn't do it. Yes of course it was your subordinates' stupidity that failed you." He grinned under his mask and walked away to heal some of the less injured patients.

She brought up her hands and a bow and arrow formed out of dust, and muttered under her breath, "Now what exactly allows you to say that to me."

(:)

 _A Small Room:_

 **Knock, Knock**

The Scout rolled off of his bed and onto the floor cursing. He stood up, picked up the Shortstop, also known as his pistol grip shotgun, and opened the door to a smiling brunette at his door.

"Food?"

"Dove, in a bit, alright. I got to get ready, alright."

He shut the door, and opened his drawer to see many red shirts and one out of place. He put on a red shirt, put on his cleats, picked up the wooden bat, the short sword, a pistol, and the short muzzled shotgun. He opened the door and started walking with the other boy.

"So why'd you come wake me up, birdy boy? Gotta eat the grubs?"

"Wow, how creative. I haven't heard that one before." Dove appeared to be rolling his eyes but his eyes were to damn squinted for Scout to tell. "I just wanted to talk some before our first class. Apparently we are getting a schedule change."

"Really? What class?"

"Fluid Battle Simulations, Strategy, and Tactics, I believe."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Dunno." The two boys walked into the cafeteria where they each grabbed some food, Scout a bagel, and Dove piled eggs onto his plate. Scout nudged Dove and pointed to a strawberry blond who was fussing over her hair.

"Hey Dove, look who it is."

"Ms. Strawberry Sunrise?" They laughed as they passed her.

"Yeah, good one! No seriously, that was actually pretty good."

"Not really." Both boys froze in place when they heard the voice. They looked at the now pink haired girl who was cracking her knuckles at the sight of them. "How about you boys apologize."

"On the count of three run." Dove whispered to the Scout.

"Got it."

"You know I can still hear you, right?" Glared the girl.

"THREE!" and both boys ran in opposite directions, one out the window, and the other into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me right now!" roared the angry dragon-demon-thing.

(:)

 _In a Solitary Cell:_

Soldier woke up to see a bald man in a lead colored suit in black shades sitting across from him at a metal table.

"I will never tell American secrets to you NAZI!" Screamed the man the moment he woke up, and her jerked the chains holding his wrists.

He sighed. "I am not a 'Nazi' or whatever you wish to call it. I am Silver re-"

"If you are not Nazi… THEN YOU ARE COMMUNIST!"

"No I am not communist. If anything, Vacuo is more of a Confederacy than anything else. However why did you snap at your commanding officer earlier?"

"That is because this is not America! I only serve America!"

"One moment." He pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Hello, can you search for the district called America? There is one? Which nation? Vacuo? That's good to hear, I will be happy to pass along the news. Apparently, Benedict Arnold says that America is part of America. You can still be American!" cheered the faunas with false bravado.

"So I can join? What did-"

"George Washington also said yes. I will be taking my leave soon, so be calm when the guards come in for you, alright? Said the man with a plastic smile. The man stood to a full two and a half meters height and limped out on his cane to the hallway.

The blond policeman was waiting outside for his younger partner. "Hey Silver how did you know all of that acting would calm him down?"

"I just surprised he bought my half baked acting."

"Hey man, you've been doing it for so long, people can hardly tell what kind of monster you are. But seriously how did you know."

"I have been to his world before…" The sunglasses stared the other detective in the eyes.

"You serious?"

"He kept mumbling their names in his sleep. It was fifty-fifty on whether that would calm him down or cause him to flip."

"Why do you want to make sure he isn't locked up?"

"He is deadly. I can use that. Besides, the world can use a little crazy sometimes."

(:)

 _Inside the kitchen:_

Scout grabbed frying pans and cleavers, hoping to grab enough projectiles to slow down this demon fast enough. For once in his short life, he felt slightly scared. Slightly. Behind him the fridge was punched from the wall and a red haired woman poked her head through the hole she blew open with her fists.

 **CLANG**

A cast iron skillet smashed against her face repeatedly until she punched the pan out of her aggressor's hand.

"You are going to pay for what you have done to my hair." hissed the monster.

"It'll wash out! Seriously, calm down!" yelled back the Scout.

"I'll calm down when I don't look like a strawberry!"

Her fist connected with a frying pan, coincidentally blocking Scout bits, and launched the boy over the counter. She stepped out from the wall, only to be met with machine-gun-like fire of cleavers. She leaped back over the fallen fridge as the cleavers slowed their firing rate.

"Ruby! Help me out here!" A red blur skidded besides her.

"Yeah Yang?" asked the chipper silver eyed girl.

"I need you to slow down this guy so I can teach him a lesson about messing with a girl's hair."

"Okay then Yang, I will do this, but seriously, calm down."

Yang stood up and yelled, "I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I DON'T HAVE RED HAIR!" and a cleaver flew into the side of her head, smacking against her aura. She looked over to see the boy booking it down the hall towards class.

"After him Ruby."

"I get that he messed with your hair Yang but seriously, calm-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Ruby let out a small 'eep' and chased after the boy to make him say sorry. She didn't need to hurt him.

"I will make you pay Scout. Mark my words, I will make you pay for what you have done to my hair."

A black haired girl walked up to the blond girl's side, eating a tuna sandwich. "You know he can't hear you right?"

"Shut it Blake. Let me plot against him."

(:)

 _FBSST Classroom:_

First day of the job, and nothing seems to have gone yet. The door bursts open as the Scout runs in and jumps over a desk, the proceeds to hide underneath it. Shortly after a small girl in the actual school uniform runs through the door.

"Have you seen a boy about… yay high," she motions about her head, "wearing red, and a cap go through her by any chance?" asked the dark haired girl.

"Yeah. He is under the desk." answered the Sniper.

"Hey boy, I think you should apologize to my sister for dyeing her hair a beautiful shade of red. It is really pretty, but it really made her upset, so do you think you could do that for me later?"

The Scout poked his head from out underneath the table and looked her straight in the eye. "No and maybe after she stops trying to kill me."

"Just say sorry, you know. It is easy. Like this. I am sorry for chasing you down."

"Cool, you know how to day sorry, big whoop. Congratulations. Get out the parade. I still ain't apologize'n to your sister cause I don't feel like lyin to her. Besides, she's going to kill me if I get close to her."

"I am her team leader and I can try to calm her down, okay?"

"Thanks. Maybe later I'll apologize, alright? What's you're name again?"

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet you again. Scout right?"

"You got that right pally."

The bell rang and Sniper started to take roll for his class as they slowly started to filter in.

"Alright, I'll keep it simple for all you blokes. My name is Sniper. No the, no mister, no sir. Just Sniper. Got it? Good. I watched you class earlier and saw that it is a simple duel of your trainin out there, and no fight in real life is just going to be a one versus one. It can help you find your weaknesses, but this class simulates real fights. Gather into teams please." The room shuffled around into little pods. "Now if any of you have weapons, leave them with me." There were a few scattered groans as a few children walked up and left their weapon with him. "Tomorrow you will have a test on the things you can improve on as a team. However one team will not have to do it. This team will be the one who wins today simulation. The simulation will begin when I say fight, alright? Good. Today's simulation is a brawl: each team must fist fight all others until half of their team is unconscious. If half of your team is unconscious, then you must surrender to rescue your teammates from the fray. Otherwise, their body can still be used as a weapon. Understood?" A hand was raised in the back. "Yes..." Sniper read the name. "Ms. Xiao-Long?"

"So its just us punching each other and making sure our teammates stay in the fight, right?"

"Yes. You all have three minutes to run to fortifications and to plan."

The entire classroom was deserted soon afterward.

(:)

 _In the Woods:_

Cinder smirked down at the fallen medic, scoffed at his insolence, and walked away.

"That wasn't very polite, you know?"

She turned around to see the man standing and snapping off one of the ends of the arrow through his chest. Or more accurately, where his heart should have been. The bloody arrow dropped to the floor and the hole in the man's chest started to mend itself.

"How are you-"

"Modern medicine, months of testing, and a large amount of stem research."

"That sounds like a lie."

"Because. It. Is. So what was..." he gestured to the arrow on the floor. "That, all about."

"I don't truly appreciate it when my subordinates disrespect me when I can easily destroy them."

"And I don't appreciate being shot at. Or being kept in the dark about all of these plans of yours. So, tell me."

"It doesn't concern you."

"If you won't answer that, then tell me one thing."

"What is it that you so desire to know, medicine man."

There was a dangerous glint in the man's borrowed eyes as he chuckled. "You sure about answering it?"

"If I want to answer it, of course."

"Fair enough. Just tell me… Who is Sienna Khan?"

(:)

 _Nearby Table:_

The faunas at the table watched as their bosses skirmished and then talked to one another.

"Damn it!" yelped out the rat faunas as he tossed a twenty lien card on the table. "You won the pot Damian."

The man in question pulled all of the money towards him with the biggest smile on his face. "Well, you may think you know some one until you don't."

The girl sighed, "Why did I bet against you anyway?"

"Cause you're an idiot. I mean seriously Sam, who bets on them fighting then making out?" Laughed the panther-man.

"Cause she's frustrated herself. I mean, seriously Jerry, think about it." Chipped in the-rat man. The girl turned bright red at this. "See?"

"I am not, Tom!"

The man with the lizard tail held her back. "Calm down now Sam, no need to kill him. Yet. Besides, Tom, why did you bet that Adam was going to swoop in and kill him. Now that, is stupid."

"Oh shut it Damian," sneered back the rat, "Can't a man dream?"

"I thought all you dreamed of were three-somes?" asked Sam.

Now it was the rat's turn to turn bright red. "Rrrraagh! You win this one Sam! I will get you back one of these days!"

"Doing what?" Chipped in Jerry, "Stealing her clothes or food, cause you do both already." Everyone at the table laughed at his expense.

The fifth member at the table, with wolf ears, spoke up. "So, Jerry, why'd you bet on him beating her, quote, into a human pretzel, unquote."

"Well, you see Garret, he kind of did dissections on people when they were awake, so it would make sense if he just snapped on her." The entire group did a slight nod to that. "So tell me Garret, why didn't you bet on this?"

"Number one: no money to gamble with. Also not worth it. Number two: in the short time he hasn't been actively trying to kill me, he kind of has no set behavior. Except for science. With the occasional murder."

Damian raised his hand to that. "True that. So since I won, drinks on me tonight guys?"

"Can't say no to that."

(:)

 _Somewhere Really, Really Cold:_

Never before had he ever been so cold. It felt that every extremity was trying to jump ship, and in this case, his ship being his body. He kept walking through the snow up to the edge. From there on it dropped about a hundred meters into the water. Not to bad, but could be better. Good for him, their ship docking bay was on the under side of this cliff. So if could time this correctly, he could drop his teleporter on the top of the ship, and end up anywhere where it landed. He smiled behind his goggles. He could hear a big ship turning on and flying out in three… two… one. A red box flew and landed on the top of the box-like cargo ship as it flew away. He then got nestled in his little snow den. All Engineer had to do now was wait, and he was home free. He started to doze off, but them the sound of crunching boots interrupted his rest.

"Find him or find the briefcase!" barked out a woman's voice.

Engineer just hoped that they wouldn't notice him in the snow. However, his plan had worked out in the end.

(:)

 **A/N: I AM NOT OFF HIATUS! I just wanted to post something, because its been a while. Also cause I wanted to try my hand at an OC story. (Yes, yes I know. Its been over done. But hey can you blame me for trying to get that out so I can focus a little more on this instead?) Also no Beta on this one because I wanted to give you guys a little end of the year present. Sorry for any mistakes and see you all next year! Be safe and enjoy yourselves. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Seaons?

_**Italics not Bolded and in the Middle of a Paragraph = Hallucinatory Vision**_

(:)

 _Atlas Meeting Room:_

"So you're telling me you lost the information?" asked the audible peeved general.

"Yes, sir." nervously, but still surprisingly bold Special Operative.

"This calls for extreme measures. Do you know what was in that briefcase?"

"Information of critical importance."

"Do you know what that information was about?"

After a brief moment of hesitation she answered, "No, sir."

"Tell me one thing Winter, do you believe in fairy tales?"

(:)

 _With Team CRDLS by the Cliffs of Beacon:_

The five boys crouched in a bush near the edge of a cliff trying to plot out a plan on how to survive the fist fight that had already started.

"So," Scout began, "How do we take out the other teams without getting ourselves punched in the face?"

"Punch them first," answered Cardin with a malicious smile.

"Other than that. I mean that would work, but we'll eventually get tired. Besides, have you seen Russel's arms? I don't think he'll even be able to knock out Jaune with his arms."

Russel cut in with an indignant "Hey!" before Cardin answered with a thoughtful nod of his head.

"Good point." Team RWBY came within sight as they cautiously walked along the cliff side. "Actually I have a plan. Sky can you distract them?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, you three wait here, I'm going to show you how a leader takes care of his enemies." Sky then leaped out of the bushes with an insult, prompting Yang to pummel him. During that time, Cardin charged out of the bushes, and grabbed both Weiss and a hologram of Blake. Unfortunately for him, he forgot there was a cliff, and charged off with a screaming Weiss still on his forearm. Sky was now black eyed and unconscious on the floor, so it was now three verses three; one side with a speedster, a hologram maker, and a very angry Yang, and on the other side there was Mr. Average, noodle man, and faster noodle man. In that moment, Scout, Russel, and Dove ran for their life.

"To the lift!"

(:)

 _Barracks:_

Soldier was doing his daily regiment of self exercise under surveillance before the weird snake guy hobbled into the room. He man coughed into his left hand before speaking.

"Soldier, do you mind going out and killing some grimm? I got something to take care of."

Soldier stopped halfway through a push up to glare inquisitively upward. "What are these grimm you speaking of? Are they communist?"

"You know the black monsters, and yeah, sure, they're communist. Go to town on them, have fun."

Soldier stood up and saluted. "I will take of them, sir!" He then put two fingers in his mouth before blowing hard like a whistle. A black bird with a white mask glided through the window. "There you are, Ca."

"Cool bird. Don't call me. If I need anything, I'll call you."

(:)

 _Hallways:_

On second thought, maybe it was a bad idea for Russel to shout out 'To the lift' before they started running, because the girls were still right behind them. The three boys kept running, until they saw a small boulder moving towards the corner, or more accurately, the formation of team JNPR. Scout pulled them to the side, into a storage closet. He shut the door and locked it with a mop, just in time to hear the remnants of team RWBY crashing headfirst into the other team's formation.

"Through the window?" asked Dove.

"Through the window."

The three boys then squeezed out of the small window attached to the janitorial closet. As the three of them crept through the underbrush, they decided to talk.

"What was that tactic?" asked Dove.

"Mine or Cardin's?" responded Scout.

"Cardin's."

"Dunno. Why you asking me, ask his partner."

"I would like to remind you guys, we didn't get to choose our partners. It's not my fault I got stuck with that dumb lummox."

"Really? I thought you guys were real close."

"We are. It doesn't mean he's my first choice though. If anything though, he's closer to Sky."

"Why?"

"I think that they are cousins, somewhere down their lineage. Dunno, don't care. Does explain their stupidity though."

They kept walking in relative silence afterwards, creeping back into the main building through one of the communal bathroom windows.

(:)

 _In Some Location:_

"So your tellin me that you want me to get you random crap."

"Mmmphm."

"Specifically some weird summer chick and some nanobots."

"Mmmphm."

"And to kill the guards of both."

"Mmmphm."

"So you need me to get over there by plane right?"

"Mmmphm."

"Why not use the over sized portal behind you."

The Pyro turned and looked at the dead metal frame.

"Mmph, mm mmphmm mm mm-mm mphm."

"So it ain't a teleporter."

"Hmm, hmm, mmmhp hmm mm mmm."

"Okay, then. So when do I go?"

A ticket and a scroll were quickly pushed into Hermes' hands.

"Alright. Consider it done."

(:)

 _Woods:_

After a lengthy conversation between the Medic and his boss all he could say about current management of the White Fang was, "That is… slightly disappointing."

"Most of us feel that way."

"You ever going to tell me who any of these other members of your cabal are, or am I staying in the dark."

Cinder's eye lit up. "Your choice."

"I'll find out by myself."

(:)

 _Grand Entance:_

Scout, Dove, and Russel all crouched behind a single lamp as they looked around the corner, down the hall towards a very large Asian man and company.

Russel turned towards the other two to whisper, "Why are there second years in this?" The other two shrugged. "So how are we meant to get past them."

Dove fished out his scroll and started to look through his list of contacts. "Guys, I think I got a plan."

Scout turned towards him. "So what is it?"

"I am going to call Yang."

"Wait how do you have Yang's number?" asked Scout.

"We went to the same grade school. Had to work on a take home science project once. Haven't contacted each other since. Why?"

Russel cut the conversation short with, "Dove that isn't important right now. Plan?"

"Oh yeah, the plan." He exhaled. "Your semblance is invisibility right?"

"Yeah but it only works when I'm perfectly still."

"Good enough. I going to call Yang and tell her where we are."

"Or more specifically where I am," cut in Scout. "Thanks."

"Yes, but if we are invisible, then she fights those second years."

"What if she doesn't," asked Russel.

"I… don't know."

"We lure them over first, then turn invisible. I can shove the planter into the hallway when you guys need me to."

"Good idea Scout. After they start to fight, we make a break for the elevator," finished Dove. "Okay, I'll make the call now."

Dove dials the number and waits a good thirty seconds before any one picks up the other end. "This better be your surrender Birdbrain."

"Don't fret Yang, it is. We're at the grand entrance." He hung up. A dull rumbling sound echoed through the hallways. "Scout, now."

The potted plant flew and shattered in the middle of the entrance, alerting the second years at the end of the hall. The three of them held their breaths as Russel turned them invisible. As if on queue, the second years looked down the hall at a charging Yang, a winded Ruby, and Blake. The moment they clash the three break cover and start running towards the elevator. They press the button for the elevator and it make a loud, trademark ding, just barely loud enough to hear from the fray. Loud enough for Yang to break off from the fight and start charging at them. The boys clamber in, push a random button, namely the thirteenth floor, and start pounding the "Close Elevator Doors" button. Right before the doors close, a single arm slips through the crack and starts clawing around, mashing the buttons one, ten, four, and five Three man children start screaming no as they kick the arm out of the elevator.

"That was stressful. How about we never do that again." Commented Russel as he leaned on the panel hitting one last floor button: the fourteenth floor. The elevator abruptly stops and all of the lights go out. A few seconds pass before the elevator begins to drop at a very fast speed.

"YOU SPOKE TOO SOON RUSSEL! TOO SOON!"

(:)

 _Medical Tent, Woods:_

The Medic sat forwards on a backwards chair, arms resting on the back of the chair, staring at one gray haired boy, duct taped to another chair.

"So tell me. Who does Cinder work for and with?" calmly asked the Medic.

Silence.

"Do you know any of their names? Other than the tiger, of course."

Silence.

"Of course you're going to be this way. Let me show you something."

(:)

 _Elevator:_

The elevator stopped dropping and the doors opened into a large dungeonesque area, lit by green torches along the pillars. At the far end there was a small pod.

"Where the hell are we," gaped Scout.

"I… don't know. This place isn't on the beacon pamphlet."

"No shit Dove, its obviously a secret," scolded Russel, "If anything we should go back to main area before we get in trouble or get our memories wiped."

"I don't think they have a memory wiper. This isn't an alien investigating government agency like in some of your movies."

"Dove, yes they can. You know what they could have that deletes memories."

"What Russel?"

"One word: semblances."

"Oh yeah. Shit man."

"Hey guys. There's somebody in this pod," called Scout from the other end of the hall.

The other two ran over down the hall, and yes there was a girl inside the pod.

"Huh. Didn't know Ozpin was into this stuff." Scout and Dove looked at Russel in disappointment. "What man?"

"Look Russel, I don't think that she's a toy for the head master. Otherwise she wouldn't be on life support," suggested Dove.

"Then why isn't she in a hospital."

"Good point."

(:)

 **A/N: And I think that's a good place to stop. I know, short chapter, but I will be trying to write more often. Sorry for being gone the last seven months, just being lazy. But yeah, if you enjoyed it, let me know. Btw: Bioshock and Hearts of Iron 4 are great games.**


End file.
